One More Chance
by rikananami
Summary: 'Membatalkan semuanya memang bukan hal yang sulit, tapi membatalkan perasaanku yang terlanjur mencintai Sakura sangatlah sulit, mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Ya, sangat lama.' AU. OOC. OC. ONE MORE CHANCE. CHAPTER 7. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

Warning : AU, OOC, BASA-BASI, mengikuti alur cerita aslinya (terobsesi sama anime-nya -_-;)

**One More Chance**

~Chapter1 : Promise~

* * *

[_Sakura POV_]

Musim semi di bulan maret. Bunga sakura yang berterbangan dibawa oleh angin. Kecepatan jatuhnya sangat cepat, sangat cepat seperti takdir yang berubah. Aku pindah ke Konoha karena pekerjaan ayah. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas 6 sekolah dasar. Sangat sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru bagiku. Aku ini anak yang tidak pandai bergaul dan sangat pendiam.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." aku memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas baruku. Lagi, kelas baruku. Semoga disini aku tidak sendirian dan cepat mendapat teman baru.

"Mulai hari ini Sakura Haruno akan bergabung dikelas kita." kata Iruka-sensei.

Aku duduk ditempat duduk yang ditunjukan Iruka -sensei. Letaknya di barisan ketiga dari depan dan tepat disamping jendela. Terlihat taburan merah muda pada langit di luar sana. Aku sangat suka musim semi, bunga sakura selalu ceria menari-nari seperti mengajakku bermain di balik jendela.

Saat jam istirahat. Aku hanya duduk di tempat duduk ku. Di luar anginnya kencang, sepertinya alergi musiman yang aku derita melarangku untuk keluar ruangan, aku di dalam saja, sendirian. Inilah yang makin membuatku tidak pandai bergaul, alergi musiman.

(o^-^o)

[_Sasuke POV_]

Aku benci sekali berpindah-pindah seperti ini. Ayah selalu begitu setiap tiga tahun menetap disuatu tempat, tiga tahun berikutnya di tempat lain, selalu begitu terus-menerus. Aku yang harus lelah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Mungkin sudah takdirku begini. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mementingkan seorang teman, aku terbiasa hidup sendirian. Saat ini aku duduk dikelas 6 sekolah dasar dan mulai besok aku mulai bersekolah di Konoha, kota baru yang harus aku kenali.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." aku berdiri didepan kelas baruku –lagi.

"Mulai hari ini Sasuke Uchiha akan bergabung dikelas kita." kata Iruka-sensei. Selanjutnya aku duduk di tempat duduk di barisan keempat dari depan dan tepat disamping jendela.

Anak perempuan di kelas ini sepertinya berbisik-bisik membicarakanku yang baru saja datang, sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi itu semua benar. Setiap aku pindah dari satu sekolah ke sekolah lain. Hampir semua anak perempuan selalu membicarakanku dan akhirnya mendirikan Fans Club ilegal yang berisi anak-anak perempuan yang memuja diriku, huh tidaklah penting.

Saat jam istirahat aku memilih untuk tetap dikelas. Aku menderita alergi musiman yang membuatku tidak bisa pergi keluar ruangan jika tidak mau bersin-bersin atau gatal-gatal.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo main." anak-anak perempuan memanggilku untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat.

Mereka tetap melempar senyum lebar padaku dan pergi bersama keluar kelas. Kalian sangat tidak penting. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk.

DUK! Aku menabrak seorang anak perempuan yang duduk didepanku, dia juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan sepertinya agak tergesa-gesa. Aku baru sadar kalau dia juga berada di ruang kelas sejak bel istirahat tadi, itu artinya daritadi aku tidak sendirian.

"Gomen ne." dia tidak menatapku, dia menunduk.

"Daijoubu dayo." aku menjawab sambil tersenyum. "…tidak ikut keluar kelas bersama yang lain?" aku melanjutkan bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku juga murid baru. Sama sepertimu, baru kemarin aku disini." dia menjawab dan mulai menatap kearahku.

"Hey, namaku Sasuke, kalau kamu?" aku mengulurkan tangan, mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno." jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tanganku.

Kita berdua tersenyum. "Emm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." sahut kita berdua bersamaan.

"Eeeh? Aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya." belum hilang raut keheranan dalam wajah kita berdua, lagi-lagi kita berucap bersamaan.

"Hahaha, aneh sekali." aku akhirnya tertawa.

"Hehehe mungkin saja kebetulan." dia juga tertawa, sepertinya dia juga keheranan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke perpustakaan bersama." sahutku sambil tersenyum, berharap dia mau menjadi temanku. Teman pertamaku di sekolah ini.

"Hn." dia mengangguk dan membalas senyumanku.

(o^-^o)

[_Normal POV_]

Perpustakaan sekolah sepi sekali, mungkin hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke didalamnya. Mereka berdua serius dengan buku masing-masing, mereka berdua saling diam. Sakura menutup bukunya, buku yang berjudul 'Sakura Musim Semi'.

"Sakura-chan sudah selesai?" Sasuke melihat kearah buku bacaan Sakura yang sudah tertutup.

"Sejak kemarin aku membacanya dan sekarang sudah selesai…" Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil melirik buku yang dipegang Sasuke. "…Ano, aku juga sudah membaca buku yang Sasuke-kun pegang itu." tambah Sakura lagi.

"Ya, aku suka buku ini, ini buku yang bagus. Aku juga sudah membacanya di sekolahku yang dulu dan sekarang aku ingin membacanya lagi. 'Bijuu', Sakura-chan juga menyukainya?" Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura dengan antusias.

"Ya, aku juga menyukainya. Ceritanya dan sejarahnya." Sakura menjawab dengan bersemangat.

"Sangat menarik. Apa Sakura-chan tahu Kyuubi selalu membuat onar tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki hati yang baik? Aku suka Kyuubi." Sasuke menceritakan tokoh kesukaannya itu dengan semangat.

"Si musang ekor sembilan,bukan? Aku tahu itu. Aku suka saat dia sedang marah, graaaaooow." Sakura menirukan suara raungan Kyuubi, tapi suaranya sangat lembut.

"Tidak cocok, Sakura-chan. Begini, GRRAAAAOOOWW." Sasuke ikut menirukan suara raungan Kyuubi, suaranya lebih besar dibanding Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kamu lebih cocok, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa.

"Hohoho. Aku sangat suka Kyuubi. Kalau Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku juga suka Kyuubi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa bertukar sesuatu, aku punya photobook Kyuubi edisi lengkap."

"Aku belum punya edisi ke-10. Aku mau lihat, boleh?"

"Tentu boleh Sakura-chan, besok aku bawakan."

"Hontou ni arigatou, Sasuke-kun." senyum Sakura mekar, seperti bunga sakura diluar jendela sana.

"Nanti pulang bersama, ya?" Sasuke menawarkan.

"Hn." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum yang masih mekar.

(o^-^o)

Sejak pertemuan pertama itu, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Selalu bersama disaat apapun. Istirahat bersama, ke toko buku bersama, pulang bersama, dan bermain bersama. Mempunyai hobi yang sama dan pikiran yang sama. Alergi musiman yang sama. Nasib berpindah-pindah kota yang sama. Seperti telah di atur oleh Tuhan. Pertemuan keduanya membahagiakan keduanya. Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama merasakan hangatnya persahabatan. Tidak sendiri setiap melakukan suatu hal. Persahabatan yang hangat, seperti air laut di musim panas.

"Aku dan buku itu selalu bersama. Tidak, tidak, aku mencintai buku itu lebih dari apapun, hehehe." Sakura berceloteh sepanjang jalan ditemani Sasuke sepulang sekolah.

"Sakura-chan cerewet sekali, hahaha." Sasuke menggoda sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda.

"Aaaaaa tidak, aku tidak cerewet. Aku pemalu!" Sakura bersemu merah muda. Sepertinya dia sadar telah berubah menjadi anak perempuan yang cukup berani sejak mengenal dan dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Pemalu dilihat darimana memangnya? Sakura-chan itu sekarang cerewet, hahaha." Sasuke terus menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" Sakura kesal dan memajukan mulutnya –dia cemberut.

"Aku bercanda Sakura-chan…" Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura, menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Ummmhhhh…" Sakura masih cemberut.

"Dasar jelek." Sasuke menepuk dahi Sakura.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" Sakura meringis.

"Hehe… jidat Sakura-chan lebar, senyum Sakura-chan juga harus lebar dong, ayo!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar didepan Sakura.

"Huh… hehe baiklah untuk Sasuke-kun." akhirnya Sakura tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jadilah sahabatku selamanya, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum yang sangat tulus sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sasuke. Janji persahabatan.

"Hatiku ada di hatimu…" sahut Sasuke bertingkah seperti pangeran negeri dongeng didepan tuan putrinya.

"Emm… Hatimu ada di hatiku…" jawab Sakura.

"Kyuubi dan Tuan putri Hinata!" Sasuke dan Sakura berkata bersamaan.

"Hahahaha… kita benar-benar maniak buku cerita 'Bijuu' dan penggemar berat Kyuubi!" Sakura bersorak senang didepan Sasuke.

"Hahaha… sepertinya memang begitu." Sasuke meraih jemari Sakura dan berjalan bergandengan bersama menuju rumah –masing-masing.

(o^-^o)

Ruang kelas yang berisik. Iruka-sensei sepertinya terlambat masuk kelas. Sakura dan Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah saja.

"Seperti rel dan kereta api saja mereka berdua." Ten-ten, teman sekelas Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga merupakan penggemar Sasuke sejak Sasuke masuk pertama kalinya.

"Benar. Jika Sasuke tidak masuk, Sakura tidak akan berkata sepatah katapun. Jika Sakura tidak masuk, Sasuke tidak akan beranjak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Huh seperti pacaran saja." Temari –yang sama seperti Ten-ten –juga ikut menambahkan.

"Mungkin memang pacaran sepertinya." Timpal Kiba yang juga teman sekelas Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak penting." Shikamaru menguap di belakang.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kelas dan larut dalam dunia mereka berdua tanpa peduli dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Aku pikir, kegiatanku dan Sakura-chan tidak mengganggu. Jadi, masa bodo sajalah." batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura membicarakan buku-buku yang baru saja mereka baca di perpustakaan. Tentang luar angkasa, roket, bintang jatuh, dan semua topik lainnya. Satu pikiran dan satu hobi, membuat mereka semakin dekat hari demi hari.

"Sasuke, kamu dipanggil Iruka-sensei ke ruang guru sekarang." perintah Shikamaru, selaku ketua kelas.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke agak heran, tidak biasanya.

"Membicarakan upacara untuk perpisahan sekolah dasar nanti, sepertinya dia butuh idemu." jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah kusutnya –efek tidur seharian dikelas.

"Sakura-chan, aku ke ruang guru dulu ya." Sasuke berbisik ke telinga Sakura.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama." Sakura berkata pelan sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang lama-lama menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Hey nyonya Uchiha! Sepertinya memang kamu berpacaran dengan Sasuke." Ten-ten mengambil komando didepan kelas, sepertinya akan mempermalukan Sakura didepan teman-temen sekelas. Rasa iri didalam hatinya karena Sasuke lebih dekat dengan Sakura saja, tidak pada dirinya dan anak-anak perempuan yang juga menyukai Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ayo beri mereka ucapan selamat dari kita semua teman-teman sekelasnya. Ayo!" Temari memberi komando selanjutnya.

Anak-anak perempuan mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan gambar-gambar hati dan tulisan-tulisan 'Sasuke Love Sakura'. Kata-kata sindiran untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan hal lain yang memalukan.

Sakura diam saja. Didalam hatinya sudah menangis, tapi dia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah sampai Sasuke datang.

"Menunggu pangeran-mu datang, tuan putri?" Ten-ten menggoda lagi didepan Sakura, mata hijau Sakura sudah basah tapi air matanya belum juga tumpah.

"Sasuke… cepatlah… aku takut…" batin Sakura sambil meremas rok seragamnya untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh didepan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, Sasuke datang. Berdiri di depan papan tulis yang sudah dipenuhi nama dirinya dan Sakura. Wajah Sasuke memanas menahan marah kemudian menghampiri tempat duduk Sakura.

"Jangan keluarkan disini, aku sudah datang." Sasuke meraih kedua jemari Sakura dan membawa Sakura keluar kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berkata pada Sakura yang sudah meneteskan air matanya di luar kelas kemudian dia masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, meraih penghapus di dekat papan tulis dan menghapus coretan di papan tulis yang menyindir dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kalian keterlaluan." Desis Sasuke sambil melotot kearah Ten-ten dan Temari.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru masih bermalas-malasan di bangku paling belakang, tepat dibelakang tempat duduk Sasuke. Memperhatikan awan yang berjalan dan daun-daun kecoklatan yang berguguran.

(o^-^o)

Musim dingin sudah datang di Konoha. Tepat malam ini adalah malam Natal. Sakura bergegas untuk pergi ke gereja, tentu saja bersama Sasuke. Merayakan acara misa Natal bersama teman sekelas mereka dan Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, ayo cepat." Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan rumah Sakura.

"Wah Sasuke-kun menjemputku." Sakura berlari kecil dibawah hujan salju menghampiri Sasuke.

"Payung Sakura-chan juga merah muda." sahut Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tidak setuju?" Sakura memasang wajah horor.

"Tidak, tidak, aku setuju kok, hehe." Sasuke kembali menggandeng Sakura berjalan ditengah hujan salju.

Terlihat bahagia untuk dua anak berumur 11 tahun yang bersahabat. Dalam balutan mantel dan syal masing-masing. Memegang payung berwarna biru dan merah muda. Ditengah hujan salju menuju gereja. Bergandengan tangan berdua. Dalam malam natal yang damai. Dalam senandung natal yang merdu. Dalam lonceng gereja yang berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun mau masuk sekolah lanjutan dimana?" tanya Sakura ditengah perjalanan.

"Sepertinya SMP Konoha. Kalau Sakura-chan?"

"Sepertinya juga disitu."

"Kita harus bersama lagi, ya?"

"Pasti, aku maunya bersama Sasuke-kun saja."

"Aku juga maunya bersama Sakura-chan saja."

"Kita harus berusaha, yap Ganbatte!" sahut keduanya bersamaan. Kemudian tersenyum sambil melanjutkan senandung natal ditengah hujan salju menuju gereja.

(o^-^o)

Musim semi hadir kembali. Bunga sakura yang berguguran berkecepatan lima sentimeter per detik. Merah muda bertebaran dimana-mana. Liburan musim semi telah hadir setelah upacara perpisahan sekolah dasar kemarin. Tidak terasa, satu tahun berada di kelas yang sama, melakukan kegiatan bersama, sama-sama sebagai murid pindahan, sama-sama menderita alergi musiman. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bukan menjadi murid sekolah dasar lagi sekarang.

"SMP Konoha!" Sasuke berteriak kegirangan mengetahui dirinya diterima di SMP Konoha, terlebih lagi Sakura juga di terima di sekolah yang sama, SMP Konoha.

"Aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun, kita sudah berjuang bersama!" Sakura juga sangat gembira. Melompat-lompat sepanjang perjalanan bersama Sasuke.

"Kita akan bersama lagi, Sakura-chan." Sasuke berkata sangat bahagia ditengah bunga sakura yang berguguran.

"Hn. Aku senang sekali, Sasuke-kun." Sakura juga memancarkan wajah yang sangat bahagia dibawah payung merah mudanya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari-lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum bahagia dibawah pohon-pohon sakura disepanjang jalan.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke mengejar Sakura dan berhenti di pintu perlintasan kereta api yang ditutup, suara peringatan kereta akan lewat sebentar lagi. Sementara itu Sakura sudah ada di sebrang perlintasan kereta api.

Sasuke hanya melihat payung merah muda Sakura kemudian Sakura berkata, "Tahun depan kita akan melihat sakura yang mekar bersama lagi, kan?" Kemudian keretapun lewat dengan cepatnya memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura meski hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter.

Setelah kereta lewat dan pintu perlintasan kereta dibuka Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura dan payung merah mudanya, sepertinya dia sudah berlari pulang, "Dasar sok misterius." batin Sasuke lalu tertawa sendiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya sendirian dengan membawa berita gembira bahwa dirinya telah diterima di SMP Konoha kepada kakak semata wayangnya, Uchiha Itachi.

(o^-^o)

Telepon rumah Sasuke berdering, "Ya disini kediaman Uchiha, siapa disana?" Ibu Sasuke yang menjawab telepon.

"Ini Haruno, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura-chan ya? Ada perlu apa?"

"Sasuke-kun ada?"

"Sebentar bibi panggilkan dulu."

"…" Sakura memegang gagang telepon sangat erat. Ada suatu hal yang ingin dia katakan pada Sasuke, sangat serius dan sepertinya tidak bagus.

"Ya Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" suara Sasuke sudah terdengar oleh Sakura. Dengan tangan gemetaran dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku harus pindah ke Iwagakure, ayahku akan bekerja disana mulai besok, aku tahu ini mendadak Sasuke-kun." Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Lalu? Konoa JHS? Bukannya kita sudah berjuang bersama…" sepertinya Sasuke tidak percaya, dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha tidak panik.

"Gomen ne…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura sampai air matanya tumpah dan isakannya terdengar sampai telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak, ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu Sakura-chan minta maafkan…" Sasuke menekuk lututnya, meringkuk di lantai kamarnya sambil menahan tangis dan akhirnya menangis juga.

"Aku meminta agar tetap tinggal di Konoha bersama bibi Shizune tapi ibu dan ayah tidak mengizinkan, mereka bilang aku belum dewasa untuk itu." suara Sakura sudah parau. Sasuke mendengar isakan Sakura yang menyakitkan. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dia hanya meremas dengan keras gagang teleponnya.

"Aku mengerti… tidak apa-apa… tidak masalah…" Sasuke berkata dengan sangat pelan ditengah tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura berkata sekali lagi. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Besok dia harus pindah. Jauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah telepon ditutup. Tidak tahu siapa yang menutup lebih dulu, sepertinya secara bersamaan. Sasuke masih meringkuk di lantai kamarnya sambil menangis. Dia tahu Sakura sedang menderita, tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 11:05 PM.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan besok akan langsung pergi ke Iwagakure yang jauh sekali dari Konoha.

(o^-^o)

* * *

~TBC~

Nyaaaaaaampuuuun~ panjang sekali ya sampe 2000 karakter begini ('o') dan inipun belum selesai (-_-;)

Maaf jika banyak kesamaan karena memang sengaja disamakan (dikarenakan rika (author) suka banget sama animenya, dan diwajibkan nonton bagi yang belum nonton XDDD *promosi*)

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/ *ng... jangan kasar-kasar ya* T.T /traumatic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

Warning : AU, OOC, BASA-BASI, TYPO(S)

**One More Chance**

~Chapter2 : I'm Going To Meet You Now~

* * *

[_Sasuke POV_]

"Sasuke! Ada surat untukmu." suara ibuku dari arah teras. Aku segera mengejar suara ibu.

"Ya, bu." aku menyahut setelah sampai di teras.

"Ini, ada surat lagi untukmu." Ibu menyodorkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda padaku. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura-chan.

"Aku ke kamar lagi ya, bu. Jaa." aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku dan tidak sabar membuka surat yang baru kuterima dari Iwagakure ini.

**Iwagakure, 6 Februari 2007**

**Untuk sahabatku, Sasuke-kun.**

**Disini saljunya sangat tebal lho dan aku sudah memakai mantel baru yang dibelikan ibu dua hari yang lalu. Di Konoha sudah turun salju belum?**

**Sasuke-kun, apa kau serius untuk menemuiku saat musim semi tahun ini?**

**Sepertinya cukup jauh sekali jarak dari Konoha ke tempatku ini. Tapi jika kau serius, aku akan menunggumu di Stasiun Iwagakure**

**Nee Sasuke-kun, masih ingat kata-kataku di perlintasan kereta api pada hari itu kan? Semoga saja itu terwujud (^-^)**

Surat dari Sakura-chan. Setelah Sakura-chan pindah, aku berfikir keras untuk tidak terpuruk berlama-lama. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah takdir. Seperti yang pernah Sakura-chan katakan, bahwa takdir akan berubah cepat, secepat jatuhnya bunga sakura ketika musim semi.

Kami hanya berkirim surat. Tidak pernah saling berbicara. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa suara Sakura-chan sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak banyak berubah, tetap seperti Sakura-chan yang dulu ku kenal. Walaupun hampir setahun aku hidup tanpa kehadirannya, aku masih bisa merasakan dirinya ada disisiku. Sesuai dengan janji kelingking kita. Hatiku ada dihatimu, hatimu ada dihatiku. Seperti itu. Dongeng Bijuu.

Beberapa surat Sakura-chan dalam setiap musim,

**Iwagakure, 9 Maret 2006**

**Untuk sahabatku, Sasuke-kun.**

**Nee Sasuke-kun, sekarang aku sekolah di SMP Iwagakure. Bagaimana SMP Konoha? Pasti seru ya (^-^)  
**

**Aku belum tahu akan ikut club apa. Menurutmu apa ya yang cocok?**

**Bunga sakura disana pasti indah. Oh ya, di dekat rumahku yang sekarang ada sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan saat ini begitu indah berwarna merah muda.**

**Aku ingin melihatnya bersama Sasuke-kun, mungkin…**

-o-**  
**

**Iwagakure, 10 Agustus 2006**

**Untuk sahabatku, Sasuke-kun.**

**Huh, sangat panas sekali musim panas disini. **

**Ng… tapi pasti tidak akan mengalahkan panasnya musim panas di Konoha, ya kan?**

**Aspalnya seperti meleleh dan terik matahari menghujani gedung-gedung pencakar langit disana, bukan? **

**Sebenarnya aku lebih suka musim panas di Konoha. Hawa dingin AC di kereta terasa sampai di kulit. Hehe (^-^)  
**

**Yosh~ akhirnya aku ikut club tenis dan club musik disekolah, aku harus semangat disini!**

**Sasuke-kun juga harus semangat ya diclub sepak bola (^-^)**

**Oh ya, aku memotong rambutku, jadi lebih pendek daripada saat Sasuke-kun melihatku di upacara perpisahan sekolah dasar waktu itu (^-^)**

-o-**  
**

**Iwagakure, 15 November 2006**

**Untuk sahabatku, Sasuke-kun.  
**

**Udara dingin disini menusuk sekali. Sepertinya sudah akan bertemu dengan suasana bersalju.**

**Daun maple disini berjatuhan diatap rumahku. Sasuke-kun sudah siap dengan pertandingan musim ini? Prefektur mana yang akan menjadi lawanmu?**

**Eto, gomen ne. Aku telat membalas surat Sasuke-kun. Aku menghadapi beberapa tugas yang sangat melelahkan dan aktivitas club juga mulai pudat.**

**Saat ini pun aku menulis surat di kereta. Menyenangkan sih, sendirian sambil menulis surat dan menikmati pemandangan guguran daun maple diluar jendela (^-^)**

**Musim dingin ini sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan mantel baru (^-^)**

Ya, itu tulisan Sakura-chan. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saat ini aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku menaruh surat Sakura-chan barusan ke dalam kotak yang berisi belasan surat-surat dari Sakura-chan sepanjang tahun ini. Semuanya, masih rapih tersimpan.

Aku mulai menulis balasan untuk Sakura-chan. Aku selalu berusaha membalas secepat yang aku bisa. Aku ingin selalu mengobrol dengannya. Setengah jam aku menulis balasan untuk Sakura-chan. Agak panjang suratku kali ini. Baiklah, besok aku akan pergi ke kantor pos dan mengirimkannya ke Iwagakure.

(o^-^o)

"Sasuke, ibu mau bicara." ibu menyuruhku duduk disampingnya, di ruang keluarga. Sudah ada ayah dan juga Itachi-nii.

"Sepertinya serius, ya?" aku melirik kearah Itachi-nii.

"Ya, begitulah." sambutnya agak tidak tertarik.

"Ehm, begini. Ayah dipindah tugaskan lagi. Kali ini akan lebih jauh. Kirigakure, kalian tahu?" ayah memberitahukan informasi yang tentu saja sangat mengesalkan. Lagi –lagi –lagi harus pindah.

"Rahangmu mengeras Sasuke, kau kesal? Katakanlah pada ayah sekarang juga." Itachi-nii menepuk bahuku, bukan maksud menyulut amarahku, aku pikir Itachi-nii benar, aku tidak pernah meluapkan isi hatiku pada ayah bahwa aku tidak suka pindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

"Hn." aku menatap mata Ayah.

"Ayah mengerti, Sasuke. Tapi ayah harap kau juga bisa mengerti pekerjaan Ayah. Tahun ini peluncuran satelit akan diadakan di Kirigakure. Ini proyek yang sangat hebat, kau mengerti kan, Sasuke?" ayah balas menatap mataku. Aura bijaksananya terpancar. Ayah sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak mungkin membantahnya. Layaknya Itachi-nii, dia selalu menuruti apa kata-kata ayah.

"Kapan kita pindah?" tanyaku.

"26 Februari, tidak terlalu mendadak kan, Sasuke?" ibu yang menjawab. Aku hanya menggeleng. Tentunya tidak separah yang sebelumnya, ayah menyatakan akan pindah dua hari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh ya aku menemui Sakura-chan dulu sebelum kita pindah." tawarku pada ayah dan ibu.

"Iwagakure ka?" ibu sudah tahu Sakura-chan. Ayah sedikit agak bingung, 'siapa itu Sakura-chan'.

"Ha'i. Boleh kan?" aku masih meminta.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di perjalanan, itu agak jauh." jawab ayah sambil melirik kearah ibu yang sepertinya tahu benar bahwa Sakura-chan itu berarti untukku.

"Salam untuk Sakura-chan ya?" sambut ibu kemudian. Aku hanya mengagguk.

Itachi-nii diam saja. Aku akhirnya ikut diam juga. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan memberitahu Sakura-chan. Aku akan kesana di musim ini. Bukan di musim semi.

Setelah pamit kepada ayah dan ibu. Aku pergi ke kamarku lagi. Membuka sebuah kertas yang berisi jalur rute kereta api seluruh Distrik Ninja, antar prefektur tertera sangat lengkap.

Aku menghubungkan beberapa garis dari stasiun Konohagakure menuju stasiun Iwagakure. Cukup panjang perjalananku. Sakura-chan, aku merindukanmu.

Setelah itu, aku menulis surat balasan lagi untuk Sakura-chan. Surat yang aku tulis tadi sepertinya perlu di tambahi lagi. Mengenai rencanaku untuk menemuinya di musim dingin ini.

(o^-^o)

Aku membereskan buku-buku dalam lokerku. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah. Semoga saja surat dari Sakura-chan sudah ada di kotak surat rumahku hari ini.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau buru-buru?" seorang gadis yang –kata teman-teman club sepak bola, dia sangat menyukaiku, bukan, menurutku mungkin hanya kagum padaku –dia mendekatiku.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Umm, katanya kau akan pindah ya?" dia bertanya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Hn."

"Kemana Sasuke-kun?" dia masih berdiri didepanku. Kali ini sambil memilin rambut merahnya.

"Kirigakure."

"Eto, jauh sekali ya?" dia tetap melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hn. Sudah?" aku beranjak untuk pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." dia –dengan terpaksa membiarkanku pergi. Sangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Namanya Karin, sekelas denganku –kelas 1-1 SMP Konoha , dan juga sebagai manager club sepak bola.

Aku bergegas untuk pulang. Tidak sabar, sepertinya surat Sakura-chan sudah datang. Belum jauh jarakku dari Karin yang masih mematung didepan lokerku. Sebuah suara keluar.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." suara Karin menggema di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Aku hanya mengagguk. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaannya itu.

(o^-^o)

Aku membawa sepucuk amplop pink kedalam kamar. Terburu-buru sampai kakiku tersandung anak tangga. Aku sudah tidak sabar apakah jawaban Sakura-chan bahwa aku akan menemuinya lebih cepat.

**Iwagakure, 13 Februari 2007**

**Untuk sahabatku, Sasuke-kun.  
**

**Kau akan kesini? Aku yang menetukan harinya? Sebelum tanggal 20 Februari? Ada-ada saja kau, Sasuke-kun. **

**Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Antara senang dan terkejut sebenarnya**

**Kalau begitu, tanggal 18 Februari aku tunggu di stasiun Iwagakure, pukul 7 malam. Sepertinya suratku ini akan sampai sebelum 18 Februari kan?**

**Kau pergi sepulang sekolah, kan? Jangan membolos untuk menemuiku. Awas saja.**

**Aku tidak sabar (^-^) aku menunggumu, Sasuke-kun. Aku juga merindukanmu (~^-^~)**

Aku sangat bahagia. Sekarang tanggal 17 Februari. Besok aku akan melakukan perjalanan panjang. Mungkin akan menghabiskan tiga setengah jam didalam kereta dari Konohagakure menuju Iwagakure. Lumayan lelah, tapi jam 7 tepat aku akan bertemu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak sabar.

Aku tidak membawa cukup banyak barang kesana. Aku hanya membawa sebuah surat spesial untuk Sakura-chan. Surat yang sudah ku buat sejak lama. Surat yang berisi apa yang sebenarnya aku pendam dalam hati selama ini. Mungkin, bercerita sambil bertatap wajah akan lebih nyaman. Surat ini, yang akan mengungkapkan betapa aku sangat mencintai Sakura-chan.

Aku membuat jadwal perjalananku. Mungkin hanya catatan kecil di selembar kertas.

**03 :00 PM : bel pulang sekolah berbunyi**

**03 :15 PM : stasiun Konoha**

**03:30 PM : kereta berangkat**

**04:30 PM : stasiun Amegakure**

**05:30 PM : stasiun Kumogakure**

**06:30 PM : stasiun desa Air Terjun**

**07:00 PM : stasiun Iwagakure, bertemu Sakura-chan**

(o^-^o)

Aku memasuki gerbong kereta. Sangat padat, karena ini saat jam pulang kerja. Aku masih memakai seragam sekolah dan membawa tas sekolah. Hari ini aku akan bertemu Sakura-chan. Walaupun hanya semalam saja. Aku sangat senang sekali dan tidak sabar.

Kereta mulai bergerak. Salju tiba-tiba turun ditengah perjalananku. Hn, sudah waktunya turun memang. Udara dingin menusuk, ketidaksabaranku memuncak, mantel yang kukenakan agak kurapatkan, aku kedinginan.

Kereta mulai berhenti di stasiun Amegakure. Aku mencari jalur Amegakure yang menuju Kumogakure. Setelah berdiri pada jalurnya, aku menunggu sangat lama. Seharusnya sudah 15 menit yang lalu kereta sampai.

Ting tong ting tong, "Mohon perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, kereta pada jalur Amegakure yang menuju Kumogakure akan tiba sekitar 15 menit lagi karena keterlambatan. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para penumpang yang tergesa-gesa." suara dari pusat informasi terdengar jelas lewat pengeras suara di stasiun.

Aku berdiri saja sendirian. 15 menit waktu yang lama. Sudah 15 menit menunggu dan sekarang ditambah 15 menit lagi. 'Mungkin jalurnya tertutup salju', seperti itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang disekitarku.

Kereta tiba. Genap 30 menit aku menunggu kereta ini datang. Udara semakin dingin, para penumpang kereta terlihat semuanya kelelahan sepulang bekerja. Aku melihat jam tangan dan jadwal perjalananku. Aku berdecak agak kesal. Terlambat banyak.

"Mohon perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang, kereta pada jalur Amegakure yang menuju Kumogakure akan berhenti sementara karena salju. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para penumpang yang tergesa-gesa." suara dari pengeras suara didalam kereta terdengar jelas.

Lagi –lagi –lagi terlambat. Rahangku mengeras. Aku mengepalkan tangan, karena kedinginan tentu saja, dan karena menahan emosi.

Entah mengapa perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama. Didorong rasa ketidaksabaranku karena ingin bertemu Sakura-chan. Jam pada tangan kanannya sudah menunjukan pukul 06:30 PM. Aku bosan menunggu seperti ini.

Kereta mulai bergerak lagi dan sampai di stasiun Kumogakure. Aku kembali berjalan menuju jalurku. Jalur Kumogakure yang menuju desa Air Terjun. Rupanya keterlambatan lagi. Aku mengutuki hujan salju yang makin lebat dan kereta yang terlambat berkali-kali.

Perutku sudah merasa sangat lapar, angin bertiup sangat kencang, aku benar-benar kedinginan dan lapar. Aku melihat sekeliling mencari Vending Machine. Aku memilih coffee saja. Aku merogoh saku mantelku dan oh apa yang ku perbuat. Sebuah benda yang penting telah jatuh dan terbawa angin jauh sekali menuju langit-langit kereta yang sedang berhenti dan terbang lagi lebih tinggi. Suratku untuk Sakura-chan. Bodoh.

Aku menundukan wajahku. Aku menangis. Uchiha sepertiku menangis. Jika ayah tahu, dia pasti akan marah.

Kereta akan berangkat. Aku memasuki gerbong dan mulai duduk. Tidak nyaman. Kereta berjalan lambat. Aku sangat cemas. Sekarang sudah pukul 07:00 PM, Sakura-chan pasti sudah menunggu. Aku duduk disamping jendela melihat sekeliling hanyalah hamparan salju putih.

Kereta melaju sangat pelan dan akhirnya sampai di stasiun desa Air Terjun. Sungguh, Iwagakure sangatlah jauh dari Konohagakure.

Tidak ada hambatan apapun. Kali ini kereta melaju –tetap dengan kecepatan lambat menuju stasiun Iwagakure. Tempat Sakura-chan menunggu. Sudah pukul 07:55 PM, entahlah. Aku sudah kehilangan surat untuk Sakura-chan dan aku akan datang sangat terlambat. Aku harap Sakura-chan masih disana, menungguku. Aku cemas dan aku tidak bisa berfikir.

"Harap perhatian para penumpang. Karena badai salju yang sedang terjadi, kereta ini akan berhenti sementara. Kami meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi. Kami tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu dimulainya lagi perjalanan." suara dari pengeras suara didalam kereta terdengar lagi, sangat jelas. Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi. Pukul 08:20 PM. Aku ingin berteriak dan menangis, tapi aku tidak akan lakukan itu demi Sakura-chan. Aku akan bertemu dengannya hari ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Aku melepas jam tanganku. Merunduk dan tidak kuat menahan semuanya. Rasa rindu, emosi, lelah, lapar, dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu. Aku memikirkan Sakura-chan. Setiap hari sejak perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu. Tidak seharusnya aku terpuruk. Seharusnya aku mengejar ke rumahnya dan memberikan salam terakhir atau ucapan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Saat itu aku terlalu kacau. Aku menyesali semuanya, aku seharusnya ada disamping Sakura-chan. Aku rasa dialah yang lebih tersiksa daripada diriku pada saat itu. Aku sangat bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Seperti ini saja kereta berhenti hampir selama dua jam.

(o^-^o)

* * *

**~TBC~**

Nyampuuuuun~ ujungnya aneh ya? Beneran bingung mau di stop dimana. Kalo di lanjut bakal jadinya panjang banget tapi kalo begini malahan jadi aneh. Aaaaaa *kalut* /plak

Readers yang (berminat) baca chapter ini, ng… maaf kalo nggak memuaskan ya (T.T)

Maaf juga kalo setting waktunya nggak pas, takutnya disini rika salah perhitungan (T.T)

Satu lagi, rute kereta api disesuaikan dengan peta Dunia Ninja Naruto :D :D :D

Juga terima kasih banyak buat reviewer atas review-nya :D :D :D

-o-

**Viee-chan:** terima kasih ya Viee-chan :D hehe baiklah akan di dinginkan :D ng… di chapter ini udah dingin belum sasuke-kun? *ragu-ragu*

**Ara Jessica Russo:** baiklah Ara-senpai :D

**Hikari Shinju:** tenang saja :D aku nggak akan bikin sasuke-kun menderita kok :D nggak berat kok, semoga aja konflik yang aku buat ini menurutmu nggak berat ya :D /plak

**HarunoZuka:** aaa Haru-chan~ (_kok aku sotoy banget ya manggilnya, maaf ya kalo salah, abis bingung manggilnya apa_ XD) terima kasih banyak :D pinter? Amin deh XD XD XD hahaha. tarian cheers-nya makasih ya Haru-chan :D ok nih lanjut kok. kalo bukan happy ending gimana dong? di usahakan deh :D *disembur api*

**hinagiku-chan:** baiklah hinagiku-chan :D

**wintter sky blossom:** semoga nggak akan lama lagi ketemunya :D di chapter ini juga udah hampir ketemu kok hehe :D

**Valkyria Sapphire:** iya semoga, hehe :D terima kasih ya Valkyria-chan, oke fave saja silahkan :D baiklah :D

-o-

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

Warning : AU, OOC, BASA-BASI, TYPO(S)

**One More Chance**

~Chapter3 : One Day, One Chance ~

* * *

[_Sasuke POV_]

Tidak bergerak. Diam saja. Semoga Sakura-chan masih menungguku dan tidak marah. Aku memasang jam tanganku lagi. Pukul 22:00 PM. Sudah jauh dari pukul 19:00 PM, waktu yang Sakura-chan janjikan. Waktu seakan-akan punya niat jahat. Ku gertakan gigiku. Itulah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak menangis. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

'Sakura-chan, hari ini pasti aku bertemu denganmu…'

"Harap perhatian penumpang. Kereta ini akan melaju kembali menuju stasiun Iwagakure. Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat panjang ini." suara dari pengeras suara yang menghancurkan lamunanku. Seketika suara kereta bergerak terdengar. Getaran kereta juga terasa. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Bukit-bukit diluar sana bergerak mundur. Ya, kereta sudah bergerak kembali. Pukul 22:10 PM. Cepatlah, aku merindukan Sakura-chan.

Tidak terlalu menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela karena gelap. Tidak ada daratan, hanya hamparan salju dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas langit. Aku hanya duduk. Tidak bicara ataupun bergerak. Hatiku sudah membeku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

(o^-^o)

"Kereta pada jalur 3 dari stasiun Air Terjun menuju Iwagakure akan menuju Sunagakure." suara dari pengeras suara kembali terdengar. Ya, kali ini aku sampai di stasiun Iwagakure. Kereta berhenti sejenak. Aku keluar dari kereta. Kakiku terasa bergetar, menginjak salju yang begitu tebal.

Stasiun kecil Iwagakure sudah sepi sekali. Ini sudah malam, pukul 22:30 PM. Aku sangat terlambat. Ku harap Sakura-chan masih menunggu dan akan memaafkanku.

Potongan tiket yang kubawa dari stasiun desa Air Terjun kuserahkan pada penjaga diloket.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." kata penjaga loket sambil menerima tiketku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Perasaanku saat ini tidak menentu. Ingin bertemu dan cemas Sakura-chan akan marah padaku. Aku sudah sampai. Tapi dimana Sakura-chan? Aku mencarinya. Mataku berkeliling. Beruntung stasiun ini tidak besar, stasiun kecil dan sangat sederhana.

Mataku terbelalak. Seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan wajah yang menunduk di kursi tunggu penumpang. Aku yakin dialah Sakura-chan. Aku menghampirinya. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mataku tidak mau berkedip memandang gadis yang sedang duduk itu. Sebenarnya, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis.

Aku berdiri didepannya, "Sakura-chan…" panggilku lirih. Suasana sangat dingin dan sepi.

Gadis itu menoleh. Wajahnya, aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia benar Sakura-chan. Rambutnya masih sama, berwarna merah muda dan mata emerald itu masih sama seperti tahun lalu.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"…"

"…"

Aku masih berdiri didepan Sakura-chan dan Sakura-chan masih duduk dalam posisinya. Tangan Sakura-chan menggapai ujung mantelku. Suara isakan tangis terdengar sangat jelas. Air mata menetes membasahi punggung tangan Sakura-chan sendiri. Dia tidak sendirian, aku juga larut dalam tangisan. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja walaupun sudah berusaha menahan untuk tidak menangis.

[_Normal POV_]

Bahagia. Rasa haru bisa bertemu. Dan melepas rasa rindu yang tertahan selama ini. Mereka berdua kini duduk berdampingan di kursi tunggu penumpang di dalam stasiun. Pukul 22:45 PM. Hujan salju makin lebat. Udara dingin masih menusuk kulit. Namun, setiap sentimeter perasaan cemas mereka berdua sudah hilang. Kini, mereka bisa bertatapan wajah seperti tahun lalu.

"Ini. Kau pasti kedinginan kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membuka suara. Tangannya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan. Suaramu tidak berubah ketika memanggil namaku." Sasuke tersenyum sambil menerima segelas teh hangat dari Sakura. Dia menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Masih imut, ya?" Sakura mengedipkan satu mata kirinya. Emeraldnya hilang satu. Lidahnya terjulur manis.

"Dasar, kau, Sakura-chan. Senang tidak?" intonasi Sasuke sedikit berubah. Sedikit bergetar. Dia grogi.

"Kalau tidak senang, aku tidak akan menunggumu sampai jam segini." Sakura mendelik. Sasuke terkekeh saja.

"Ini enak sekali, Sakura-chan." Sasuke menunjuk gelas berisi teh hangat yang di sodorkan Sakura tadi.

"Apa kau belum pernah merasakannya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Belum. Ini sangat enak sekali."

"Ah kau bercanda, itu hanya teh biasa, kau juga pasti pernah meminumnya sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun."

"Ng… benarkah?"

"Ya, tentu saja Sasuke-kun."

Mereka saling diam lagi. Padahal didalam hati masing-masing berkecamuk segala hal yang ingin mereka ungkapkan. Tidak –tidak untuk sekarang sepertinya. Mereka masih ingin berbasa-basi lebih lama. Pertemuan yang sangat mereka impikan.

"Ini. Sore tadi aku membuatnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin rasanya. Kalau Sasuke-kun mau, silahkan dimakan." Sakura membuka kotak bento yang baru dikeluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

"Arigatou, aku benar-benar lapar, Sakura-chan." terlukis senyuman bahagia pada wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura meringis menahan tawa.

Sasuke meraih sebuah onigiri dengan ekstra tomat yang tertata rapi dalam kotak bento milik Sakura. Menggigit onigiri secara perlahan, menguyahnya, kemudian menelannya. Tentu, Sasuke sedang lapar. Cara makannya tidak biasa –kelaparan.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke –cara makan Sasuke.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang paling nikmat dari apapun yang pernah aku makan sampai saat ini." mulut Sasuke sibuk menguyah.

"Sasuke-kun melebih-lebihkan." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Benar, Sakura-chan." Sasuke menekankan bahwa dirinya memang jujur.

"Pasti karena kau sedang lapar, Sasuke-kun." Sakura meremas ujung roknya. Tawanya muncul melihat disekeliling mulut Sasuke berhiaskan sisa-sisa onigiri yang tidak terkunyah.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terlihat gemetar –lagi. Dia grogi.

"Ya, benar, Sasuke-kun."

"Pasti…" Sasuke mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tangannya. "…nasi ini kan?" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Malu sendiri karena perbuatannya.

"Hehehe. Iya, Sasuke-kun. Ng… aku juga akan ikut makan." Sakura meraih satu onigiri dalam kotak bentonya. Mereka makan bersama. Bersama.

Sakura melahap onigirinya. "Les memasakku berhasil juga. Hoho."

"Apa aku bilang, jangan takut mencoba, pasti kau bisa, Sakura-chan."

"Kau senang tidak, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sangat senang sekali, Sakura-chan."

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum masing-masing. Semburat kebahagiaan menempel pada wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau juga tuh." Sasuke menunjuk ujung bibir Sakura.

"Apa?" Sakura tidak sadar. Cara makannya sama seperti Sasuke. Karena mungkin, dia juga kelaparan.

"Boleh?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru dari saku mantelnya.

Sakura berfikir, "Douzo…"

Sasuke tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelap ujung bibir Sakura yang di tempeli banyak nasi.

"Aku juga lapar, Sasuke-kun." Sakura terkekeh sendiri. Sama seperti Sasuke. Dia malu sendiri.

"Iya aku mengerti, maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak masalah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hal apa yang membuatmu mempercepat pertemuan kita ini?" intonasi Sakura serius. Dia penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku akan pindah dari Konoha."

"Ha? Begitu…"

"Kirigakure. Kau tahu?"

"Hn. Aku tahu. Sangat jauh ya?" Sakura meringis.

"Hn. Minggu depan. Makanya aku menemui Sakura-chan sekarang. Kirigakure itu jauh sekali."

"Umm, ya sangat jauh."

"Tapi Iwagakure juga jauh."

"Sangatlah jauh. Mungkin juga kau tidak akan bisa pulang lagi, Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya terkekeh. Mata mereka berbicara. Rasa kecewa yang bergitu besar terlukis jelas dalam kedua bola mata emerald itu, begitu juga dalam kedua bola mata onyx itu. Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Permisi. Stasiun akan tutup sekarang. Tidak ada kereta yang beroperasi lagi." Penjaga loket menegur dengan sopan.

"Ah, iya." sahut keduanya bersamaan. Mereka membereskan bento yang tersisa dan beranjak meninggalkan stasiun.

"Hujan salju cukup lebat. Kalian berhati-hatilah." sahut penjaga loket lagi.

"Ha'i." mereka berdua mengagguk kemudian keluar dari stasiun.

Udara dingin langsung menusuk. Keduanya berjalan sejajar diselimuti mantel masing-masing. Seperti malam natal saat masih sekolah dasar, mereka mengingat potongan memori kecil itu.

"Ng… akan aku tunjukan pohon sakura yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu." Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Ng… Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan. "Aku sudah bilang akan menginap dirumah teman sekelasku. Mungkin aku salah telah berbohong pada ibu. Tapi biar sajalah, sekali ini saja."

"Lalu? Kita akan kemana sekarang?

"Tidak apa-apa ya kita berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini. Lagipula Iwagakure tidak seramai Konoha kalau sudah malam begini." Sakura melihat pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 23:55 PM.

"Asalkan bersama denganmu, Sakura-chan." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang berjarak dua meter didepannya.

"Umm… benar." Sakura tersenyum dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Ayo, bawa aku kemanapun kau mau malam ini, Sakura-chan." Sasuke menggenggam jemari kecil Sakura. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Ditengah hujan salju. Ditengah dinginnya malam musim dingin. Mereka merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Kehangatan yang disalurkan melalui jemari-jemari yang kini bersatu. Sangat hangat.

(o^-^o)

"Ini pohon sakura itu." Sakura dan Sasuke kini berada dibawah pohon besar, pohon sakura yang sangan Sakura kagumi sejak pindah ke Iwagakure karena ukurannya sangat besar.

"Sangat besar, tentu sakura yang mekar akan lebih banyak, benar kan?"

"Benar sekali. Sangat indah juga."

"Aku berharap akan melihatnya, denganmu juga Sakura-chan."

"Aku harap juga begitu…"

Keduanya berkecamuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kepindahan Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Jarak yang semakin membentang. Kesempatan yang entah kapan akan datang lagi. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam keheningan. Keduanya mendekat. Terus sampai wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 30 sentimeter. Begitu hening, hanya gerakan kecil yang mereka berdua lakukan hingga semakin mendekat.

Dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka berdua telah bersentuhan. Kecupan dalam keheningan malam bersalju. Tidak ada suara apapun. Terlalu hening bahkan seperti orang mati. Mata mereka terpejam.

Kecupan tiga menit yang sangat hening. Keduanya sadar dan mengelurkan semburat merah pada pipi masing-masing. Tidak ada keterkejutan dalam wajah mereka. Sakura segera menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dekapan yang hangat terjadi. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya diatas dada Sasuke. Sasukepun menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bahu Sakura.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sudah jelas melukiskan isi hati masing-masing. Bahwa mereka berdua tidak ingin berpisah lagi.

Kemudian keduanya memilih berteduh di gudang kecil di dekat pohon sakura besar itu tumbuh. Pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu kehangatan mereka malam ini.

"Kau bawa selimut juga, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa mati membeku kalau tidak memakai ini, Sasuke-kun."

"Benar. Ayo mulai bercerita."

"Ng… tapi aku hanya membawa satu selimut."

"Tidak masalah. Begini… bisa kan?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri pada Sakura –tidak ada jarak sama sekali antara keduanya. Satu selimut membungkus tubuh keduanya.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya diatas rambut merah muda Sakura. Mereka berdua sudah hangat,sangat hangat malah. Hujan salju diluar sana semakin lebat. Mereka mulai bercerita tentang semuanya, segala hal yang tidak bisa mereka katakan melalui surat. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dalam selimut yang sama. Tetap pada posisi saat bercerita.

(o^-^o)

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendela gudang kecil itu. Sasuke reflek terbangun dan menghalangi sinar itu dengan telapak tangannya. Sakura masih tertidur –pulas.

"Nee, Sakura-chan." panggil Sasuke halus. Tangannya menepuk pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ng… ng…" Sakura mengerjap.

"Sadar hey, jidat lebar." Sasuke mulai usil.

"Hoaaam… pantat ayam." Sakura membalasnya.

"Hahaha, ohayou Sakura-chan." Sasuke akhirnya menyapa duluan. Posisinya masih seperti tadi malam. Belum ada yang mau berubah.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nyamankah begini saja, Sakura-chan?"

"Hn. Begini saja." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merangkul bahu Sasuke penuh kehangatan.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih disini." dengan kedua tangannya, dia merangkul tubuh Sakura yang menempel pada dadanya. Berharap keajaiban muncul dan mereka berdua akan selamanya seperti itu.

Keadaan hening. Kicauan burung terdengar diluar gudang kecil yang mereka tempati semalam tadi.

"Nee, Sakura-chan? Kau tidur lagi?" Sasuke mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura.

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Kau menahanku nih ceritanya?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku juga masih ingin seperti ini."

Hening lagi. Hanya suara kicauan burung yang makin bersorak-sorak berterbangan di angkasa. Bebas untuk pergi kemanapun. Tidak ada batas jarak, waktu, dan memiliki banyak kesempatan.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura yang lembut memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidur, Sakura-chan?" sahut Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak tidur. Tangannya terus membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi lagi." tangis Sakura seketika pecah. Dia memeluk Sasuke semakin erat.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia hanya membalas pelukan Sakura. Sasuke tidak sanggup mendengar isakan Sakura yang kali ini terdengar sangat menderita, berbeda dengan isakannya tadi malam –isakan kebahagiaan.

"Kau harus pulang. Keretamu berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi, kan?" Sakura melepas pelukannya. Dia beranjak berdiri, keluar dari selimut yang membungkusnya semalaman bersama Sasuke.

"Ng…" Sasuke ikut berdiri. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Sakura. Mereka berhadapan.

"Aku mengerti ini semua. Takdir yang berlaku. Aku harap, kita akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memeluk Sasuke –lagi.

"Jangan katakan itu. Kita pasti bertemu lagi. Jangan lupakan untuk berkirim surat, ya, Sakura-chan? Atau… ku minta nomor teleponmu saja. Sesekali aku akan meneleponmu." Sasuke membelai rmbut merah muda Sakura –lagi.

"Hn." Sakura melepas pelukannya dengan amat sangat berat hati. Senyumnya terkembang. Berusaha agar terlihat tidak dipaksakan. Dia juga tidak ingin membebani Sasuke.

"Satu hari, satu kesempatan. Tunggu hari lainnya, kita akan bertemu lagi, Sakura-chan." Sasuke tersenyum, matanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sayu.

(o^-^o)

Sasuke sudah berada didalam kereta, pintu kereta masih belum tertutup. Sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan berpisah. Jauh… sangat jauh.

"Sasuke-kun, kau akan baik-baik saja mulai hari ini. Aku yakin akan seperti itu!" Sakura berkata didepan Sasuke yang sudah berada didalam kereta. Mereka berhadapan.

"Arigatou..." jawab Sasuke lirih. Tiba-tiba pintu kereta tertutup. Sasuke terkejut.

"…Sakura-chan! Kau juga akan baik-baik saja! Kita akan berkirim surat dan menelepon juga!" Sasuke berteriak. Mereka masih berhadapan namun pintu kereta sudah tertutup. Ada penghalang di antara mereka tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat gerak bibir Sasuke.

Keretapun bergerak cepat meninggalkan stasiun. Begitu juga Sasuke yang diam tidak bergerak didalam kereta, meninggalkan Sakura.

[_Sasuke POV_]

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku kehilangan surat spesial untukmu, Sakura-chan." aku menunduk dan menangis didalam kereta yang sepi.

Ciuman itu. Pada saat itu, penghuni tempat keabadian hati dan jiwa muncul dan tersenyum. Menjadi sangat jelas bagiku. Seakan-akan aku mengerti segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupku sejak tiga belas tahun terakhir dan selanjutnya.

Aku menjadi sangat-sangat pedih. Kehangatan Sakura-chan. Bagaimana aku akan memperlakukannya dan akan kubawa kemana dia? Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui. Bahwa setelah ini kami tidak bisa bersama lagi adalah kenyataan yang jelas-jelas terpampang. Kehidupan luas yang terbentang, waktu yang tidak terbatas ada didepan kita.

Tapi, kegelisahan yang aku alami akan mencair. Dan setelah itu, hanya kehangatan bibir Sakura-chan yang tersisa dan terekam jelas dalam ingatanku.

Dari sebelum dan sesudah ciuman itu, seakan-akan segala sesuatu di dunia ini telah berubah. Aku benar-benar berdoa agar diberi kekuatan untuk menjaganya. Hanya memikirkan hal itu saja, seperti biasanya.

'Aku akan menemuimu lagi, tunggu aku, Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya, Aku sangat mencintaimu... itulah yang tertulis dalam surat yang hilang itu'

(o^-^o)

[_Sakura POV_]

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Ini surat spesial yang kutulis untukmu. Tapi tidak kuberikan padamu, Sasuke-kun. Pertemuan kita yang singkat ini sangatlah membuatku bahagia. Harapanku untuk bertemu lagi sangatlah besar, tapi kesempatan yang mungkin terjadi tentu saja sangatlah kecil.

'Aku menunggumu, Sasuke-kun. Dalam surat yang tidak kuberikan padamu. Sebenarnya aku menulis bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.'

"Sakura-chan!" seseorang yang suaranya sangat ku kenal memanggilku dari jarak 10 meter dibelakangku.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau berbohong, ya? Ibu menelepon Hinata dan kau tidak ada dirumahnya. Kemana kau semalam?" orang itu menatapku agak kecewa dan khawatir.

"Tidak begitu penting. Aku juga akan pulang sekarang. Dan kumohon kau jangan terlalu overprotective padaku." aku meninggalkannya, berjalan menuju rumah sendirian.

"Hey! Tunggu Sakura-chan!" dia mengejarku.

"Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Kau mau tahu? Peduli padamu bahkan terlalu overprotective padamu. Itu karena… karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan." dia menahan lenganku.

Aku menarik lenganku dari genggamannya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. "Tidak sekarang, Naruto."

(o^-^o)

* * *

**~TBC~**

chapter yang ini aneh nggak sih? nyaaaaan~ maaf kalo aneh dan tidak memuaskan ya (T_T) intinya sasu sama saku udah ketemu hehehe :D :D :D

hehehe walaupun aneh cara ketemuannya. yang penting ketemu yaaaa XD XD XD /plak

terima kasih buat yang udah baca FF ini, dan tentu saja yang me-review :)

.

**Valkyria Sapphire**: aku nggak bikin sasu frustasi lama-lama kok hoho nggak akan tega XD ini udah update. selamat menikmati, maaf kalo aneh ya *disembur api neraka*, dan terima kasih Valkyria-chan selalu RnR :D

**HarunoZuka**: aku bingung mau bikin konfliknya gimana huhu maaf ya lama ketemunya. dan sekarang mereka udah ketemu kok :D terima kasih haru-chan udah nunggu dan selalu RnR :D

**4ntk4-ch4n**: baiklah, ini udah lanjut :D terima kasih RnR-nya 4ntk4-ch4n :D

**Cyrax**: terima kasih Cyrax atas pujiannya :D /plak semoga chap ini nggak bikin kecewa ya (T_T)

.

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/ *ng... jangan kasar-kasar ya* T.T /traumatic


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

.

Warning : AU, OOC, BASA-BASI, TYPO(S)

.

**One More Chance**

~Chapter4 : HURT~

* * *

[_Normal POV_]

Semilir angin musim gugur memainkan rambut raven milik Sasuke. Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di atas bukit belakang sekolahnya, SMA Kirigakure. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol diatas ponselnya.

'_Sudah musim gugur lagi, e-mail ini belum dibalas juga_.'

Matanya memandang daun maple yang berjatuhan disekitarnya.

'_Ya, lama-lama mungkin aku akan gugur_.'

"Sasuke-kun!" seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Seragamnya sama seperti Sasuke. Dia seorang gadis.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh sedikit.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa ? Kau sedang apa disini?" lagi-lagi gadis itu bertanya. Dia sangat antusias mendengar jawaban Sasuke meski hanya sepotong dan dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sedang diam saja."

"Emm, apa kau mau ini? Aku membuatnya tadi pagi, mungkin rasanya tidak seenak di kantin, tapi semoga kau suka. Oh ya, ini ekstra tomat lho." gadis itu menyodorkan kotak bento yang baru saja dia keluar dari tasnya. Kotak bento itu berisi enam bulatan onigiri yang terlihat sangat enak dengan hiasan wajah manusia.

"Tidak. Aku kenyang."

"Emm begitu ya. Ya sudah tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau. Boleh kan aku disini?" raut wajah gadis itu sedikit kecewa. Tapi kembali dia sunggingkan sebuah senyum manis untuk pemuda bermata onyx disebelahnya.

"Silahkan. Aku pergi." dengan muka datar. Sasuke melengos pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang itu sendirian di atas bukit belakang sekolah. Rambut panjangnya kini dimainkan angin musim gugur. Matanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

'_Dia memang sedingin kutub utara. Tapi aku akan selalu menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya_.'

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

**SMA IWAGAKURE**

[_Sakura POV_]

'_Aku tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya. E-mail terakhir dari Sasuke-kun masih tersimpan_.'

.

**From: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Subject:**

**To: Sakura Haruno**

**Apa kabar Sakura-chan? Sekarang kita sudah kelas dua SMA. Menyenangkan sekali, ya. Hehehe.**

**Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau pasti sibuk di Dewan Murid, kan? Ganbatte ^_^**

.

Jarak kita semakin jauh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku membiarkan E-mail itu tanpa membalasnya. Aku merindukanmu juga Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu disana pasti kau sangat menantikan balasan E-mail dariku atau mungkin… kau sudah melupakanku. Sekarang sudah musim gugur, sudah lama sekali, ya?

"Sakura-chan." seseorang memanggilku. Aku sangat menganal suaranya, dia Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Seseorang yang menjagaku sepenuhnya sejak aku pindah ke Iwagakure. Tapi aku tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kau bisa katakan sesuatu padaku." Naruto duduk didekatku. Di bukit belakang sekolah.

Aku menggeleng. Naruto sangat baik padaku. Dia juga sudah bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, dia bahkan mencintaiku. Aku belum berfikir untuk membalas perasaannya, walaupun aku tahu dia sangat ingin aku melakukannya.

"Mau ini tidak?" Naruto menyodorkan sekotak strawberry padaku.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau selalu menolak semua apa yang ku berikan. Aku mengerti." Naruto berkata lirih tapi masih tetap menemaniku.

"Anginnya kencang. Pakailah ini, nanti alergi musimanmu datang lagi. Aku masuk dulu, ya." Naruto melepas syal dari lehernya dan mengikatkan-nya di leherku, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Gomen ne, Naruto…" Aku masih duduk sambil melihat langit yang sangat biru, sama seperti matanya –mata Naruto.

'Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus belajar untuk menyukainya…'

'…dan sedikit melupakan Sasuke-kun.'

Angin semilir musim gugur memainkan rambut merah mudaku hingga sedikit berantakan. Mungkin sama seperti perasaanku sekarang.

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

[_Sasuke POV_]

"SA-SU-KE! SA-SU-KE !" teriakan para gadis itu sudah biasa kudengar saat aku bertanding.

"Rupanya kau menjadi selebriti di pulau ini, Sasuke." si pucat itu menepuk bahuku sambil terkikik.

"Bukan hal yang lucu, Sai."

"Ya ya ya. Ayo main lagi! Kita harus menang!" Sai berkomando sambil menggiring bola.

45 menit ditengah lapangan. Aku minggir dari lapangan dan meneguk air mineral yang berdiri di bangku pemain.

"Sasuke-kun, ini untukmu." Hhh… gadis ini lagi. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Aku sudah tahu dia menyukaiku sejak aku pindah ke SMP Kirigakure dan ternyata dia satu sekolah lagi denganku di SMA Kirigakure.

Ino menyodorkan handuk di hadapanku. Dia memang menjadi manager klub sepak bola, jadi tentu saja dia bisa ada disini.

"Aku sudah bawa sendiri." aku mengeluarkan handuk dari tasku.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah ini tetap untukmu kok Sasuke-kun. Hadiah untukmu." Ino tetap menyodorkan handuk berwarna biru gelap itu padaku.

"Taruh saja di tasku. Aku sudah ditunggu." aku berlari ke tengah lapangan meninggalkan Ino di bangku pemain.

Tidak. Sudah ku bilang tidak ya tidak. Hatiku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima siapapun lagi. Hatiku sudah beku. Sakura-chan, aku masih mengharapkanmu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.

Aku memang keterlaluan. Menyakiti banyak gadis sejak pindah ke Kirigakure. Aku tidak bisa menerima gadis manapun atau gadis apapun kecuali Sakura-chan.

[_FLASHBACK_]

**Kelas tiga, di SMP Kirigakure**

"Aku tetap menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun." gadis berambut merah ini berdiri didepanku dengan semburat merah pada pipinya. Namanya Karin.

"Maafkan aku Karin, sudah ku bilang berulang kali, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu." jawabku tegas. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku, kan?

"Begitu ya. Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu kok." Karin tersenyum padaku.

"Sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak tega menyakitimu lebih sering lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku sangat menyukaimu dan bahkan… AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Karin langsung memelukku.

"Tidak." Aku melepas pelukan Karin dengan cepat.

"Tidak bisakah kau berusaha menyukaiku sedikit saja, Sasuke-kun? Tidak masalah walaupun kau berpura-pura. Aku hanya ingin ada didekatmu selamanya." Karin menutup wajahnya, dia menangis.

"Tidak, Karin. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, kau tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain. Mengertilah dan cobalah jauhi aku sebisa yang kau mampu." aku menepuk bahu Karin dan meninggalkannya.

[_END OF FLASHBACK_]

Aku sudah menyakiti Karin sampai akhirnya dia memilih untuk melanjutkan SMA di Konoha. Aku merasa bersalah, tapi aku sudah jujur mengatakan apa yang harusnya mereka tahu, aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menyukai mereka –gadis yang dekat denganku.

"Ino sepertinya sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke." kata Sai ditengah pertandingan.

"Hn."

"Dia cantik, dia juga pintar, dia sangat baik padamu, apa kau tidak tertarik?" Sai masih berceloteh ditengah pertandingan.

"Bola."

"Maksudnya?" Sai kebingungan.

"BOLA! CEPAT ITU BOLANYA MENDEKAT KE ARAHMU SAI!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang, hah?" Sai bergegas menerima bola operan dari Neji yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Jangan menggosip ditengah pertandingan, tuan ekor ayam." Neji berbisik pelan saat melewati ku.

"Cih."

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

[_Sakura POV_]

Daun berguguran seakan-akan mewakili setiap sentimeter perasaanku yang terus berjatuhan. Naruto sangat baik padaku, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menerima apa yang dia tawarkan, bahkan setiap bantuannya atau pemberiannya. Sepertinya aku mulai merasa bersalah.

"Sakura-chan, mau aku temani pulang? Hari ini Hinata latihan Judo, kan?" Naruto sudah tersenyum ramah menghampiriku yang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"…"

"Tidak mau, ya? Ya sudah maaf sudah mengganggu Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum –sepertinya dipaksakan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Matte ne, temani aku pulang." sahutku kemudian.

Naruto menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya melongo sepertinya tidak percaya.

"Hontou?" Naruto mulai mengelurkan suara.

Aku mengangguk dan mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum senang.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu Naruto. Maaf aku harus lebih berusaha untuk menyukaimu –seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Mungkin saat dewasa nanti aku bisa menyukaimu. Sekarang, kita bersahabat saja.

"Naruto…" aku memanggilnya ditengah perjalanan pulang.

"Hn? Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto menoleh ke arahku.

"Jadi sahabatku saja, ya?" aku tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Na –nani?" Naruto gagap.

"Sahabatku, jadi sahabatku, ya?" ulangku lagi.

"Hontou ni arigatou Sakura-chan, aku sangat senang sekali dan aku mau sekali." Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, entah kenapa aku mulai tertarik dengan senyuman lebar itu –senyuman yang selama ini aku acuhkan.

'_Sasuke-kun… aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan mengenalkan Naruto padamu_.'

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

[_Normal POV_]

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Pandangannya melayang jauh, mengingat peristiwa pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sakura. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura saat ini. Dia diam tidak bergerak, hanya cairan hangat keluar perlahan dari pelupuk onyx-nya.

'_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… apa kau sudah melupakanku, Sakura-chan?_'

"Kau menangis, Sasuke-kun?" Ino menghampiri Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Hn."

"Kau mengakuinya?" Ino melongo.

"Ini kenyataannya. Kau kenapa disini?"

"Jadi tidak boleh, ya?" Ino sedikit menjauh.

"Terserah kau. Apa kau tidak kesal padaku? Apa kau tidak sakit hati, Ino?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Ino terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan sangatlah mendadak. Ino tersihir dalam kebingungan. Kebingungan memikirkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Umm, ano…"

"Kau gugup?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi silahkan jawab, Ino."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." jawaban Ino terdengar sangat mantap.

"Ino, ku beritahu sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencintaimu atau bahkan sekedar menyukaimu. Ini perasaanku, tidak bisa begitu saja kau paksakan. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi, Ino. Kumohon, lupakan aku sekarang, cintai saja orang yang mencintaimu juga, jangan aku." pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Ino melongo.

"Ada gadis lain, ya?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kuduga. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan 'gadismu' lagi." Ino melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Mungkin, untuk selamanya.

"Gomen."

"Daijoubu, arigatou nee." Ino tersenyum dengan ramah ke arah Sasuke kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, sampai akhirnya dia berlari semakin menjauhi Sasuke, tanpa dia sadari air matanya sudah turun bertubi-tubi di atas kedua pipinya. Satu lagi. Gadis yang sangat tersakiti karena Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya diam di kursi taman. Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi merasuki dirinya.

'_Maafkan aku…_' batin Sasuke menangis.

.

[_Sasuke POV_]

Sepertinya aku berubah menjadi laki-laki yang jahat. Berkesan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan para gadis. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, maafkan aku. Entah mengapa aku hanya bisa mencintai Sakura-chan saja, hanya dia, dia cinta pertamaku, dia orang pertama yang mengerti dan memahamiku, dia segala-galanya untukku.

"Sasuke." Sai datang menghampiriku.

"Kau apakan Ino? Dia menangis di sepanjang jalan, sepertinya pikirannya sangat kacau, tapi mungkin perasaannya lebih kacau lagi." Sai duduk disebelahku.

"Kau bertengkar? Atau kau memarahinya?" tanya Sai lagi.

"KAU APAKAN INO, UCHIHA?" Sai berteriak di telingaku.

"…"

"Kau berpura-pura bodoh, hah?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti, Sai." aku membuka suara.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti dirimu! Seharusnya kau tidak terpaku pada masa lalumu itu. Kau tidak harus melupakan'nya' tapi cobalah untuk membuka sedikit hatimu untuk gadis lain, hanya untuk sekedar menjadi teman. Kau sangat bodoh!" Sai memarahiku.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau mencintai Ino, kan?" aku melirik Sai. Wajah pucatnya merona. Mungkin karena marah dan tentu saja karena Ino –perasaannya pada Ino.

"Na –nani? Aku hanya menganggap Ino sebagai teman dan manager klub!" Sai membuang wajahnya dari tatapan onyx-ku.

"Kau yang bodoh, mu –na –fik." kataku dengan santai di telinga Sai.

"YA! AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN KAU TAHU ITU SUDAH LAMA, KAN?" Sai menatap mataku. Dia membentakku –lagi.

"Hn. Kau yang harus menyadarkan Ino, bahwa memaksakan perasaan orang lain itu tidak akan pernah bisa, biarpun aku berpura-pura untuk mencintainya, jelas Ino tak akan pernah bahagia. Kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, Sai." Sasuke menepuk bahu Sai pelan.

"Dia tidak mencintaiku." kata Sai lirih.

"Kurasa tidak, dia mencintaimu Sai." jawabku yakin.

"Dia hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke. Dan kenapa kau yakin seperti itu?" Sai kebingungan menatapku.

"Kau juga merasakannya, Sai. Saat kalian di ruang klub, di lapangan, atau di ruang kelas. Aku pikir itu cukup kuat untuk menyatakan kalau Ino juga mencintaimu, Sai." jawabku sekali lagi –dengan mantap.

"Kau memperhatikan kami?" tanya Sai heran.

"Tidak. Kalian yang memperlihatkan. Tawa Ino lebih lepas saat bersamamu." jawabku lagi.

"Sasuke, aku sekarang mengerti." Sai menerawang jauh keatas langit.

"Hn. Itulah gunanya sahabat." aku tersenyum untuk Sai di sebelahku.

"Arigatou." Sai juga ikut tersenyum.

"Douita. Aku pergi dulu, ya." aku beranjak meninggalkan Sai.

"Tunggu."

"Hn?"

"Pertimbangkanlah kata-kataku tadi, Sasuke..." Sai menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku. "…Jaa nee."

Aku berhenti, mencerna kata-kata Sai.

'…_Seharusnya kau tidak terpaku pada masa lalumu itu. Kau tidak harus melupakan'nya' tapi cobalah untuk membuka sedikit hatimu untuk gadis lain_…'

Haruskah aku melakukannya? Aku percaya takdir, aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura-chan lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah berpisah dengannya. Aku percaya itu.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

Gomeeeeeennnn (;_;) lama banget updatenya ya. Habisnya sibuk disana-sini jadinya fic ini nggak terjamah. Rika minta maaf banget ya (;_;)

Gomen –lagi, huaaaaaa (;_;) chapter ini aneh banget ya? Pasti nggak nyambung? Maaf kalo mengecewakan (;_;)

Satu lagi, **FFn error banget** (;_;)

Terima kasih yang masih review (^_^) maaf bila chapter ini nggak memuaskan (;_;)

.

**Valkyria Sapphire**. **HaronoZuka**. **Cyrax**. **4ntk4-ch4n**. **lily kensei**. **Hikari Meiko EunJo**. **Mikki Morimochi**

.

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

.

Warning : AU, OOC, BASA-BASI, TYPO(S)

.

**One More Chance**

~Chapter5 : Hello Memories~

* * *

[_Normal POV_]

Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saat ini Sasuke sudah bekerja di Pusat Kepolisian Konoha. Mengikuti jejak ayahnya –Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke juga memilih mendalami dunia ayahnya saat kuliah.

"Eh Sasuke, kau akan ditugaskan ke Iwagakure selama tiga hari ya?" tanya seorang rekan kerjanya yang dulu merupakan teman masa SMA nya –Sai.

"Hn. Kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu berkutat dengan komputernya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku titip oleh-oleh, ya." Sai terkekeh tidak tahu malu.

"Titip oleh-oleh apa? Mafia goreng? Apa yang terkenal dari Iwagakure? Hanya angka kejahatannya makin tinggi sekarang." Sasuke menjawah sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Kasus apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Kata si tua bangka itu sih kasus kerusuhan di sekitar stasiun Iwagakure." jawab Sasuke.

'_Stasiun Iwagakure…_'

Ingatan Sasuke melayang. Dia pernah mengunjungi tempat itu 7 tahun yang lalu. Menemui seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

'_Apa kabar Sakura-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja_?' batin Sasuke pahit. Mata onyx-nya menatap sayu ke luar jendela.

"Oi oi! Maksudmu siapa yang tua bangka?" Sai membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi-nii." sahut Sasuke datar.

"Membicarakan diriku?" Itachi muncul dengan pakaian bergaya detektif lengkap dengan topi dan cerutunya.

"Sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan tugas lembur, Sasuke." Sai terkekeh melirik Sasuke yang di hujani tatapan dingin Itachi.

"Santai saja." sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Sebelum kau ke Iwagakure, nanti malam kau harus bermalam dirumahku." Itachi menuding Sasuke dengan cerutunya.

"Untuk? Jangan bilang –" ucapan Sasuke menggantung.

"Aku bebas menentukan hukuman lembur untuk dirimu." Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat adik semata wayangnya itu terlihat gusar.

"Sial kau. Dasar tua bangka." dengan terang-terangan Sasuke menghina Itachi didepan Sai.

"Untung cuma ada Sai. Dasar kau otouto-chan." Itachi mengacak rambut jabrik ayam milik Sasuke seperti yang sering dia lakukan kepada anaknya.

"Cih!" Sasuke benar-benar gusar. Sai sudah tidak tahan menahan gejolak tawanya sejak tadi.

"Kau lebih baik diam, Sai." Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sai, kilatan dari bulatan onyx itu membuat Sai ciut.

"Hahaha. Jangan lupa, nanti malam Temachi menunggumu dirumah. Kalau tidak, aku akan bilang ke kaa-san kalau kau sudah siap di jodohkan dengan gadis pilihannya. Mengerti instruksi dariku?" Itachi menuding Sasuke dengan cerutunya –lagi.

"Cih!"

Sebagai atasan dari Sasuke, Itachi memang sering membebani Sasuke dengan tugas-tugas konyol yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti menemani Temari –istrinya belanja, menjaga Temachi –anak pertamanya yang masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak, atau menemani dirinya minum sake dan bermain catur. Itachi memang seorang kakak yang belum rela berpisah dengan adik kecilnya.

"Dia kakak yang menyenangkan." sahut Sai sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Kurelakan untukmu, Sai." balas Sasuke datar kemudian beranjak pergi dari meja kerjanya.

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

[_Normal POV_]

**STASIUN IWAGAKURE**

**16:30 PM**

"Hati-hati ya Naruto-kun. Aku akan menyusulmu ke Konoha empat hari lagi." Sakura tersenyum dan melambai kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di kereta.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan. Cepat kau pulang ke rumah sebelum malam. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Cepat pulang ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan aku menunggumu di Konoha." Naruto membalas senyum dan lambaian Sakura namun tersirat kecemasan pada wajahnya.

"Jangan mencemaskan ku seperti itu Naruto-kun. Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah." Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan merindukanmu!" Naruto melambai untuk terakhir kali pada Sakura sebelum kereta bergerak menuju Konoha.

'_Kejadian seperti ini_…'

Ingatan Sakura terbang menuju kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu di tempat yang sama. Dia teringat seseorang yang sangat berarti dan berharga baginya. Orang yang juga dicintainya. Karena jarak dan kesempatan, segalanya menghilang.

'_Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Apa kau melupakanku_?' batin Sakura menangis. Dirinya menerima Naruto dan belajar untuk mencintai Naruto selama ini karena kebaikan Naruto padanya. Perasaan cintanya yang sebenarnya hanya untuk Sasuke yang tidak pernah dia temui lagi. Baginya, Sasuke adalah cinta abadi. Tanpa sadar Sakura menangis di sepanjang perjalanan dari stasiun menuju rumahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" gadis lavender itu menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura sibuk menyamarkan air matanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya gadis itu. Sahabat Sakura –Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Sebentar lagi kan kau akan menyusul Naruto dan akan hidup bersamanya. Jangan sedih Sakura, aku mengerti kau pasti tidak ingin jauh darinya, kan? Dasar calon pengantin. Ayo pulang, kita akan menyiapkan segalanya untuk pesta pernikahanmu bulan depan di Konoha." Hinata menarik Sakura menuju rumah.

'_Seandainya kau tahu segalanya, Hinata_…'

.

[_Sakura POV_]

Empat hari lagi aku akan pindah ke Konoha, menunggu surat persetujuan pindahku dari Rumah Sakit Iwagakure. Aku akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Mungkin aku akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha setelah menikah nanti. Ya, aku akan menikah. Sasuke-kun? Kau dengar tidak? Aku akan menikah bulan depan dan bukan dengan dirimu. Kau tahu tidak rasanya? Menyakitkan sekali.

"Sakura, ini dibawa tidak?" suara Hinata mengganggu lamunanku.

"Hanya benda penting saja yang kubawa." aku tidak mepedulikannya, aku sibuk mengemasi buku-buku medisku.

"Jadi ini penting tidak?" akhirnya Hinata mennghampiriku dan menyodorkan kotak berukuran sedang dengan label 'Konohagakure'.

Aku diam. Tidak bergeming. Kalau aku membuka kotak yang Hinata sodorkan itu lagi, aku akan menguak cerita lamaku dan aku pastikan aku akan menangis dan menyesal –lagi.

"Itu penting." aku meraih kotak yang dipegang Hinata.

"Ada masalah, ya?"

"Tidak. Tenang saja." aku tersenyum sambil melanjutkan mengemas buku-buku lagi.

Pikiranku berantakan. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang. Rasa ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun itu masih ada. Aku masih mengharapkannya. Aku masih mencintainya. Sasuke-kun…

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya Sakura, menyiapkan undangan pernikahanmu, sebentar lagi akan ku sebar, hehe." Hinata menepuk bahuku tanda dia mempercayai apa yang kuputuskan. Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu geser kamarku.

Hinata sudah pergi. Aku membuka kotak dengan label 'Konohagakure' itu. Sudah berdebu. Tentu saja, lebih dari 5 tahun aku tidak membukanya. Hari ini, aku akan menguak cerita lamaku lagi. Ku harap aku akan berhasil.

Buku cerita 'Bijuu' yang kita gemari bersama. Surat-surat dari Sasuke-kun. Tanganku bergetar hebat, aku yakin saat ini cairan bening itu mengalir di pelupuk mataku. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Surat yang tidak sempat aku berikan pada Sasuke-kun waktu itu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Sungguh aku merindukanmu.

Kalau seperti ini, saat aku bertemu Sasuke-kun lagi, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku ingin bersama Sasuke-kun.

Lalu Naruto-kun? Aku tidak akan tega menyakitinya lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun, apa dia melupakanku? Dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi sejak E-mail terakhirnya tidak aku balas. Apa dia marah padaku?

Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun sebelum menikah dengan Naruto-kun. Apapun yang terjadi saat aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak peduli.

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

[_Normal POV_]

**KONOHAGAKURE**

**20:30 PM**

Setelah menjaga Temachi sejak pulang kerja sampai jam 8 malam kini Sasuke berjalan sendirian di stasiun Konoha, ada seorang klien yang harus dia temui malam ini.

"Uchiha-san?" tegur seorang pria dengan rambut blonde dan sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

"Namikaze-san?" Sasuke mencoba mengingat nama kliennya.

"Sou ka." pria blonde itu menyalami tangan Sasuke kemudian mengajak Sasuke masuk ke Coffee Shop terdekat.

**KONOHA RAILWAY COFFEE**

Setelah Vanilla Mocha-Fudge dan Caramel Delight yang dipesan Sasuke dan pria blonde itu. Pembicaraan yang sepertinya serius dimulai.

"Aku mengetahui dirimu dari seorang temanku. Dia bilang kau adalah detektif muda yang hebat. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Uchiha-san."

"Kasus stasiun Iwagakure? Benarkan?" Sasuke menebak dengan tepat.

Pria blonde itu mengangguk. "Aku khawatir dengan keadaan disana, kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Kepolisian disana sudah cukup lelah mengurusinya."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Namikaze-san. Kau berasal dari Iwagakure?"

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, Uchiha-san. Benar, aku berasal dari Iwagakure tapi mulai hari ini aku akan menetap di Konoha."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku akan membantu semampuku untuk tanah kelahiranmu itu, Namikaze-san."

"Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Uchiha-san."

"Ano– sebaiknya agar lebih akrab, kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke-san, saja." Sasuke tersenyum penuh wibawa.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-san. Sebaliknya, panggil saja aku Naruto-san…" pria blonde itu membalas senyum Sasuke. "…ini kartu namaku." Naruto memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih."

.

[_Sasuke POV_]

**STASIUN KONOHAGAKURE**

**09:00 AM**

Aku akan sampai di Iwagakure sekitar jam 12 siang. Kuharap perjalanan ini tidak akan lama. Tidak seperti waktu itu. Waktu aku ke Iwagakure untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya. Kini aku akan mengunjungi tempat Sakura-chan lagi. Bedanya, sekarang tidak ada janji yang harus ku tepati. Harapan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura-chan masih ada sampai sekarang.

Ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar. Aku sudah berdiri di atas gerbong kereta api yang akan membawaku ke Iwagakure. Setelah ini stasiun Amegakure, lalu Stasiun Kumogakure, setelah itu Stasiun desa Air Terjun, dan terakhir sampai di Stasiun Iwagakure, sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu.

Satu E-mail diterima.

.

**From: Ino Yamanaka**

**Subject:**

**To: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Maaf baru sempat menghubungimu, Sasuke-kun. Bukan bermaksud untuk menjauhimu. Setelah kau menolakku waktu itu, aku jadi tahu arti dari perasaan mencintai yang sebenarnya. Tidak bisa memaksakan dan dipaksakan. Kau yang menolakku untuk tidak menyakitiku dan aku yang menolak Sai juga untuk tidak menyakitinya. Aku belajar dari kata-katamu itu, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih banyak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Minggu depan aku akan menikah. Datang ya, kau harus lihat siapa suamiku. ^_^**

.**  
**

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ino memang gadis yang luar biasa dan Sai juga pria yang tegar.

.

**STASIUN IWAGAKURE**

Jam 11:30 AM aku sampai tujuan. Hanya dua setengah jam, tidak seperti dulu, waktu terasa memusuhiku.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku sampai di stasiun ini. Salju yang turun begitu tebal. Perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu, antara senang, cemas, dan tidak sabar. Tapi kali ini, aku hanya merasakan satu hal, aku rindu Sakura-chan. Aku menyesal tidak menghubunginya lagi setelah E-mail terakhirku tidak dibalas, aku pikir dia sudah melupakanku. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya. Aku hanya masih ingat pohon sakura besar itu dan gudang kecil yang kita gunakan untuk bermalam.

Kupercayakan semuanya pada takdir saja. Aku harus melaksanakan tugasku dulu. Sakura-chan, kuharap kita akan bertemu.

.

.

(o^-^o)

.

.

[_Sasuke POV_]

**STASIUN IWAGAKURE**

**08:45 AM**

Waktunya aku pulang ke Konoha. Kasus yang kutangani ini sudah hampir reda. Mafia gila yang sering menyerang stasiun Iwagakure ketika malam hari sudah diketahui dan akan ditangkap oleh kepolisian Iwagakure.

Kemarin aku melewati pohon sakura besar itu. Pohon itu sudah sangat besar sekali. Sementara gudang kecil di dekat pohon sakura sudah tidak ada. Jelas saja, sudah 7 tahun berlalu.

Mengingatkan sekali pada Sakura-chan.

Kereta yang akan membawaku ke Konoha sudah datang. Seperti biasa, stasiun Iwagakure sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang dengan koper besar ditangan mereka.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gerbong. Mencari tempat duduk dekat jendela. Tidak ada yang melambai padaku seperti dulu saat aku meninggalkan stasiun ini.

Stasiun yang begitu sepi. Seorang gadis pink muncul dengan seseorang disebelahnya –gadis lavender. Dua gadis itu masing-masing membawa satu koper besar. Gadis pink itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Detak jantungku tidak berarturan. Otakku tidak bisa berfikir. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Serius, kurasa aku akan mati hari ini. Onyx-ku menatap gadis pink itu lekat-lekat. Mata emerald dan rambut pink-nya. Senyum yang khas dari bibirnya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sekali saja, '_Sakura-chan, bukan_?'

"Sakura, disini saja, ya? Aku mau lihat pemandangan, sudah lama aku tidak ke Konoha." gadis lavender itu menarik gadis pink untuk duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan denganku.

'_Sakura…_'

'_Sakura, katanya…_'

Aku masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Onyx-ku tidak akan salah lihat. Dia benar-benar Sakura-chan. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Meluruskan otakku yang sepertinya mulai bengkok. Jantungku sepertinya akan meledak. Aku gugup.

"Sa –sakura-chan…." sahutku sambil menatap mata emerald-nya.

Sakura-chan menoleh. Dahinya berkerut tanda kebingungan dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Sa –sasuke-kun?" mata emerald itu terbelalak.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

* * *

Semoga nggak ada kesalahan cerita, takut nggak nyambung sama cerita sebelumnya (_ _)v

Alurnya kecepetan atau kelambatan? haha pake nanya segala deh (_ _)a

sehari langsung update 2 chap *sembah sujud pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa* hohohoho yah meski hasilnya ga bagus (;_;)

.

ng, terima kasih yang masih setia review

**Valkyria Sapphire **.** HarunoZuka () **

.**  
**

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

.

Warning : AU, OOC, BASA-BASI, TYPO(S)

.

**One More Chance**

~Chapter6 : Hello Memories II~

* * *

[_Normal POV_]

"…kau masih ingat padaku, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke agak bergetar mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sakura dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi cairan bening.

"Jangan cengeng, dari dulu aku kan mengajarimu jadi jagoan." Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura." Sakura hanya meringis.

"Aku merindukanmu!" dengan spontan Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegap didepannya. Dengan pakaian 'ala detektif minus dengan cerutunya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku juga demikian." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

Dalam gerbong kereta yang sepi, tidak bergeming, dan hening, mereka melepas kerinduan yang bertahun-tahun terbendung dalam hati masing-masing. Kini perasaan mereka bercampur-campur. Tapi sudah di pastikan mereka berdua sangat bahagia, wajah keduanya tidak bisa ditutupi. Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sasuke mengusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis yang dahulu menjadi teman kecilnya itu.

"Di hari itu, saat aku ke stasiun Iwagakure untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin mengatakan, aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata emerald Sakura yang terhalang cairan bening.

"Aku juga! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura berteriak. Ucapannya tegas namun bergetar karena tidak sanggup menahan tangis, tangis bahagianya –atau tangis penyesalannya.

"Sa –Sakura!" Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya melihat adegan demi adegan yang diperlihatkan Sakura dan Sasuke sejak tadi.

.

(o^-^o)

.

"Aku akan pulang jam empat sore nanti. Sakura-chan dan Hinata mau pergi jalan-jalan?" Naruto menenteng tas kerjanya sebelum membuka knop pintu apartemennya.

"Mungkin, untuk menghirup udara segar, ha ha." Hinata bekelakar. Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Sakura-chan sakit ya? Sejak tinggal disini sepertinya murung terus. Tidak betah?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak ada masalah."

Naruto tahu itu adalah senyum palsu Sakura. Dengan berat hati Naruto meninggalkan apartemennya dan meninggalkan Sakura bersama Hinata. Pikirannya bukan pada tugas kantornya, tapi Sakura, gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya sebentar lagi.

'_Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres…_' batin Naruto sepanjang hari di kantornya.

Naruto menaruh kembali ponsel _orange_-nya ke dalam saku celananya. Baru saja ia menepon Hinata, sekedar menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang karena pagi tadi raut wajah Sakura memang sangat bermasalah.

Naruto termenung, sepertinya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, tubuhnya terasa limbung. Seseorang menahannya, rambut raven yang mencuat langsung menyadarkan Naruto.

"K –kau?" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya yang semua limbung seperti orang mabuk.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Kau mabuk, ya?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, hanya saja ada beberapa masalah." Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita ke Coffee Shop itu saja. Mungkin secangkir saja bisa membuatmu agak tenang. Ayo, Naruto-san." Sasuke berjalan memimpin Naruto menuju Coffee Shop di sekitar kantor Naruto bekerja.

Sasuke dan Naruto membicarakan kasus yang terjadi di Iwagakure. Belakangan ini stasiun iwagakure sudah aman ketika malam hari. Sedikit mungkin berkat seorang detektif muda Uchiha ini, Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tinggal disana lagi, aku akan menetap di Konoha."

"Pasti bersama istrimu ya, Naruto-san?" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit menggoda Naruto.

"Ah kau tahu saja. Kau datang ya, Sasuke-san. 10 Oktober nanti di Konoha Hall." Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

"Senang sudah di undang. Aku pasti datang, Naruto-san…" dengan mantap Sasuke menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. "…itu bulan depan, kan?"

"Tepat sekali." jawab Naruto tidak kalah mantap. Matanya tertuju pada jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Sasuke-san, maaf sebelumnya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa mengobrol dan minum kopi bersama lagi atau kita bisa bertemu di apartemen kita. Ya?" Naruto menawarkan sambil berdiri menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Tentu, Naruto-san." Sasuke membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua lalu bergegas menuju arah yang berlawanan. Sepertinya mereka berdua akan menjadi 'sahabat' yang sangat akrab.

.

(o^-^o)

.

Dekorasi gedung yang di dominasi warna ungu terlihat anggun dan mewah. Pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru di Konoha Hall.

"Dengan dia, toh. Kukira siapa." Sasuke terkekeh di depan Ino yang sudah di balut gaun putih dengan Shikamaru disebelahnya –yang seperti biasa terlihat mengantuk.

"Entahlah, Tuhan memberikannya untukku, haha." Ino tertawa renyah. Terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Ya ya ya, aku mengalah dari kakakmu itu dan memilih dirinya, dia lebih mengerti diriku, tapi semua wanita memang sama saja, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru langsung meringis ketika tulang keringnya terasa hampir patah. Ino masih tersenyum disampingnya.

"Makanya jangan bicara macam-macam." tiba-tiba Ino melotot seram.

"M –maafkan aku." Shikamaru tidak berkutik.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat pasangan baru itu. Ino dan Shikamaru memang pernah satu sekolah dengan Sasuke di Kirigakure dan mereka bertiga juga kuliah di universitas yang sama di Konoha. Shikamaru merupakan sahabat dekat Sasuke, walaupun sempat terjadi perselisihan antara kakaknya –Itachi-nii dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku bangga padamu, Ino." Sasuke menepuk bahu Ino. Ino tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bukan tipe wanita yang mudah menyerah. Lalu, kau bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Masih terbayang?" Ino sudah tahu wanita yang selalu dibayangkan Sasuke sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sasuke sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Ya begitulah. Aku tidak tahu. Seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di kereta saat aku pulang dari Iwagakure. Dia masih mengingatku dan apa kau tahu?" Ino mendengarkan Sasuke bercerita, belakangan ini Sasuke memang sering bercerita pada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa?" Ino berbicara antusias. Membawa Sasuke agak jauh dari suaminya yang sedang menerima tamu sendirian.

"Wanita itu menyebalkan…" dari jauh, Shikamaru mengeluh sambil menguap –lagi.

"Dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Kau tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke-kun. Kejarlah dia. Berani terima tantanganku?" Ino mendelik menatap Sasuke.

"T –tidak menolak kok. Hn, aku terima tantanganmu." Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Ku tunggu di ruangan ini beberapa bulan ke depan. Kau pasti sangat ingin menikahinya, kan?" Ino tersenyum menggoda.

"Hn, tak perlu menggodaku. Urus suamimu tuh yang sudah uring-uringan menerima tamu." Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang terlihat mengomel sambil menguap.

"Hahaha dia memang begitu." Ino tertawa sambil menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Semua juga tahu itu." Sasuke masih membalas.

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Ino menjulurkan lidah pada Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Shikamaru. Shikamaru terhenyak, raut wajahnya merona.

"Ck… _mendokusai_." sahut Shikamaru –lagi.

Ruangan berwarna ungu itu sudah dipenuhi tamu undangan yang datang. Teman-teman dan kerabat Ino juga Shikamaru sudah berkumpul. Acara sengaja di adakan di Konoha Hall agar bisa menampung tamu undangan yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Karena keduanya berasal dari kota yang berbeda, maka tamu yang datangpun beragam.

"Hei Shikamaru." wanita dengan balutan gaun keemasan dan rambut cepol empat yang khas darinya menyapa Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

"Te –temari?" Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Kenapa kau Shikamaru? Tergoda?" Sasuke meledek sambil menyenggol lengan Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kau, playboy." sahut Shikamaru datar dan segera menghampiri Temari yang mengapit lengan seorang lelaki dengan mata yang sama dengan Sasuke yang sedang menggendong seorang anak perempuan berumur dua tahun –Temachi.

"Sial kau." Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Rupanya kau disini, Otouto-chan," Itachi menyeringai sambil menyodorkan –Temachi. "…ayo ayo, Temachi main sama Oji-chan saja ya."

"Yang lain saja, potong gajiku juga tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mendengus kesal memilih untuk pergi menemui yang lainnya –rekan kerjanya.

'_Dasar tua bangka sialan. Kalau ini bukan tempat ramai dan dia bukan kakakku, sudah habis dia_.'

.

"Hinata, ku harap dia tidak ada masalah." Naruto memijat keningnya, dia lelah karena sudah seminggu ini Sakura banyak diam dan menunjukan senyum palsu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti apa yang Sakura rasakan dan tidak mungkin memberitahunya pada Naruto. Bisa-bisa Naruto bunuh diri.

"Padahal sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Naruto bersandar pada dinding –lemas.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Sasuke –hanya untuk memastikan tidak salah orang.

"Sasuke-san?" Naruto terbelalak dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Aku takut salah orang. Kau hadir di pesta ini juga?" Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Ya, Shikamaru adalah rekan kerjaku dan teman kecil calon istriku. Kau sendiri?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Shikamaru itu temanku sewaktu sekolah dasar dan istrinya teman sewaktu sekolah menengah di Kirigakure." jawab Sasuke.

"Kita sering bertemu tidak sengaja ya, haha." Naruto berkelakar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berbincang-bincang dengan seru. Hinata yang mulai sadar dan mengenali siapa Sasuke yang sedang bersama Naruto sekarang ini hampir tidak percaya.

'_Dia mengenal Naruto juga_.' batin Hinata cemas.

"Naruto, ini calon istrimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto sejak tadi –dia melamun.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya_.' Sasuke merenyitkan dahinya.

"Bukan dia, dia sahabat calon istriku. Nanti ku kenalkan kau pada calon istriku, sekarang dia sedang di toilet, namanya Sakura." Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

**DEG**

Jantung Sasuke sudah lepas. Nafasnya hampir putus. Apakah Sakura yang dimaksud adalah Sakura-chan teman kecilnya? Gadis yang membuatnya mengacuhkan banyak gadis. Gadis yang hangat dan nyaman untuknya. Benarkah? Nama Sakura itu banyak. Semoga saja tidak.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sasuke.

"Ah –ya. Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

'_Dia yang ku temui di kereta, dia yang bersama dengan Sakura-chan. Namanya Hinata… Kyuubi… putri Hinata… rasanya aku ingin pingsan_.'

"Sasuke-san." panggil Naruto sambil menyadarkan Sasuke dengan tepukan pada bahu Sasuke.

"Ma –maaf. Aku harus pergi, ada urusan mendadak." Sasuke merasa linglung dan buru-buru meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Hinata setelah Sasuke benar-benar jauh.

"Iya. Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto heran melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tidak biasa –cemas.

"Ti –tidak ada. Ayo temui Sakura lagi." Hinata mendorong Naruto yang tiba-tiba linglung.

.

(o^-^o)

.

[_Sasuke POV_]

Sakura… siapa dia? Aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut jika Sakura yang dimaksud Naruto-san adalah Sakura-chan. Aku takut menghubungi Sakura-chan dan menanyakan hal ini.

Mungkin ini sangat konyol. Bertemu dengan Sakura-chan tapi dia sudah menjadi calon istri orang lain. Benar-benar tidak pernah ku bayangkan sekalipun. Aku sangat takut.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah e-mail masuk.

.

**From : Sakura Haruno**

**Subject :**

**To : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hei Sasuke-kun, maaf baru menghubungi sekarang. Aku sangat kaget dan sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tentang kata-kataku kemarin, mungkin aku terlalu bahagia. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tentang masa depanku. Aku sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah dengan seseorang yang selalu mencintaiku sejak aku pindah ke Iwagakure. Berat untukku, apalagi saat kau tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan tunanganku ini. Namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Mungkin kau bisa datang ke pesta pernikahanku dua minggu lagi di Konoha Hall. Atau kita bertemu dulu, aku akan berikan undangannya padamu.**

**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.**

**Sakura Haruno**

.

Aku mengepalkan jemari tanganku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tubuhku bergetar. Mataku menatap tajam diriku sendiri. Aku berdiri di depan cermin besar.

**DUAK!**

Aku menghantam cermin besar di depanku. Nyeri menelusuri jemari-jemariku, tetesan darah jatuh ke lantai marmer apartemenku. Memang sakit, tapi hatiku lebih sakit lagi.

'_Sakura-chan… kau tega_.'

'_Sakura-chan…_'

Aku putus asa. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja tapi itu hal konyol jika sampai ku lakukan. Mati karena cinta.

Aku pernah membuat banyak gadis frustasi, mungkin ini karma yang sering orang-orang katakan. Demi apapun aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti mereka semua, tapi aku hanya menginginkan satu orang, gadisku, Sakura-chan. Tapi kini, dia sudah memilih orang lain. Sangat menyesakkan.

Walaupun kau menikah dengan orang lain. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Sakura-chan dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Satu kesempatan lagi, aku akan bertemu denganmu dulu.

.

**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Subject :**

**To : Sakura Haruno**

**Hn. Aku mengerti. Ayo bertemu. Di depan gerbang sekolah dasar kita dulu ya. Besok aku tunggu jam 3 disana.**

.

Aku mengerti Sakura-chan pasti merasa bingung juga. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku dulu –meninggalkannya saat dia kebingungan dan sedih, Kali ini aku akan menemaninya walaupun aku tahu hatiku akan sangat teriris.

.

(o^-^o)

.

[_Sakura POV_]

Setelah mengetik e-mail untukmu, aku merasa ingin pingsan saja. Aku tidak kuat, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku ingin bersamamu tapi aku tidak mungkin menyakiti Naruto-kun –lagi.

Kau pasti sangat marah padaku, err tentu kecewa, sangat. Aku mengerti dirimu dan aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu, sungguh.

Takdir memang selalu kejam padaku. Di saat aku menemukan seseorang yang membuatku nyaman dan akrab denganku, takdir memisahkan kami. Dan di saat aku sudah rela mengubur dalam-dalam memori ku itu, takdir menguaknya kembali dan mempertemukan kami. Sungguh, sangat kejam.

Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku akan bercerita banyak, err mungkin.

"Hinata," aku memanggil Hinata yang sibuk merapihkan gaun yang akan ku kenakan dua minggu lagi. Gaun yang akan menjadi saksi ikrar setia yang Naruto-kun katakan, bukan Sasuke-kun. Air mataku turun.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh dan mendapatiku sedang menangis.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Hinata menghampiriku dan mengusap punggungku. Matanya yang sayu seakan tau apa yang kurasakan.

"Pemuda di kereta itu? Namanya, Sasuke Uchiha, benar?" Hinata menyelidik.

"Kau tahu dia? Dari siapa?" aku keheranan.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Naruto juga mengenalnya."

"A –apa? Naruto-kun mengenal Sasuke-kun?" aku terbelalak tidak percaya. Semakin rumit dan rasanya semakin ingin mati saja.

"Kau harus memilih, Sakura." Hinata menatap mataku tegas.

"Sudah. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyakiti Naruto-kun, tapi kau tahu Hinata? Kini hatiku yang tersayat-sayat, aku memang lebih mencintai Sasuke-kun daripada Naruto-kun, karena aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lebih dulu. Aku memaksakan hatiku untuk mencintai Naruto-kun karena dia sudah baik, dia sudah mencintaiku sejak aku pindah ke Iwagakure sampai lulus sekolah disana. Aku tidak tega menyakiti Naruto-kun lagi." air mataku turun sangat deras.

"Sakura… aku mengerti. Kau harus tegas dan tegar menanggung resiko yang akan kau hadapi. Kau sudah dewasa." Hinata memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut.

"Hi –hinata, hiks… hiks…" aku menangis di punggungnya. Menuangkan beban yang ku simpan sejak pertemuan dengan Sasuke kemarin.

.

(o^-^o)

.

[_Normal POV_]

Naruto berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar dan rahangnya mengeras. Lelaki manapun akan sangat lemah jika berada di posisi Naruto sekarang.

'_Aku dengar semuanya, Sakura-chan_.' batin Naruto miris.

"Kau tenang dulu ya Sakura, lebih baik dibicarakan baik-baik." Hinata menatap mata emerald yang berair itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku masih belum siap. Aku terlalu ketakutan." Sakura mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pipinya.

Naruto tidak bisa melalukan apa-apa selain pergi dari depan kamar itu. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Sendi-sendinya mulai linu. Kepalanya terasa seperti dihantam godam besar. Lelaki mana yang sanggup tenang saat calon istrinya ternyata lebih mencintai lelaki lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri?

"Kau harus segera membicarakannya, Sakura. Sebelum Naruto tahu segalanya bukan dari dirimu." Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura lembut. Dia tahu benar sahabatnya itu sangat terpukul dan tersiksa batin.

"Ba –baiklah." Sakura hanya tergagap dan berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Selanjutnya Hinata hanya diam dan Sakura masih sedikit terisak.

Naruto mendengar percakapan terakhir itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan agar tidak terdengar Sakura dan Hinata.

.

(o^-^o)

.

"Naruto-kun benar-benar tidak pulang. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi." Sakura mondar-mandir sambil menimang-nimang ponsel merah jambunya.

"Mungkin ada pekerjaan penting di kantornya. Kau khawatir sekali, tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura." Hinata yang sibuk mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam koper besar tidak nyaman melihat Sakura yang terus bergerak uring-uringan di depannya.

"Aku takut Naruto-kun sudah mengetahui tentang Sasuke-kun." sahut Sakura ragu.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Hinata mendelik.

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Hmm, hari ini aku akan pulang dulu ke Iwagakure. Mungkin tiga hari lagi aku akan kembali menemanimu disini, Sakura. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus disana. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hati-hati ya Hinata. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai Iwagakure."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini kau harus menemui Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura mengagguk. "Sampaikan salam pada orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu ya. Maaf merepotkanmu terus."

Hinata tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Ingat, aku kan sudah seperti saudara kandungmu, Sakura. Jangan panik dan berpikiran macam-macam ya. Cepat bicarakan semuanya pada Naruto, sebelum terlambat."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun lalu aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke."

.

(o^-^o)

.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah dasar, tempat yang membuatnya bertemu dengan gadis merah muda yang sangat dicintainya –Sakura Haruno.

"Hmm, belum datang rupanya." Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

"Aku yang sampai duluan kok." sebuah suara dari dalam gerbang. Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Sakura sedang berdiri di dalam area sekolah.

"Bisa masuk, ya?" Sasuke merenyit heran.

"Tidak dikunci." Sakura membuka pintu gerbang dengan mudah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan masuk menghampiri Sakura. Perasaannya tidak beraturan. Semua kenangannya bersama Sakura ada disini, di skeolah ini. Dan karena tempat ini, dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

"Mulai dari mana?" tanya Sakura mempercepat waktu. Ada hal yang harus dia katakan pada Naruto secepatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Begitupun aku."

"Aku gila karena kabar pernikahanmu. Aku tidak sanggup bertemu denganmu lagi," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kaget dan kecewa.

"…tapi kali ini aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan menemanimu untuk keluar dari masalah besar ini, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terbelalak. Emeraldnya berkilat menusuk Onyx didepannya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mengerti?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Naruto-kun lagi."

"Pilihlah salah satu dari kami. Mungkin ini keputusan yang terbesar dalam hidupmu, kau harus memilih siapa pria yang akan mendampingimu sampai kau tua nanti. Ini sangat sulit, tidak bagiku atau bagimu atau juga bagi Naruto-san." Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Memilih? Aku tidak akan memilih salah satu dari kalian."

"Memang sulit. Tapi kau harus melakukannya, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Apa kau tidak merasakannya Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak akan memilih, karena dari dulu pilihanku hanyalah Sasuke-kun."

"Sa –sakura-chan…" Sasuke terperanjat. Sesaat kemudian dia sadar dan bisa mencerna kalimat Sakura tadi.

"Bantulah aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sakura mulai terisak. Pipinya sudah dialiri cairan bening yang sejak tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan mebantumu, Sakura-chan." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, hiks… hiks… Sa –sasuke-kun." Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menangis. Ayo tertawa. Lebih baik kita mengenang waktu sekolah dasar dulu. Di tempat ini. Ayo!" Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dengan jari-jemarinya.

"Un. Ayo!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura jadi bersemangat. Entah kekuatan apa yang merasuki dirinya. Kini dia berlari ditengah lapangan, kemudian menyusuri koridor, menaiki tangga, dan menuju kelasnya –kelasnya bersama Sasuke. Tidak peduli dirinya sudah dewasa dan sekarang terlihat kekanakan karena berlari-lari di area sekolah dasar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Sakura yang ringan melompat kesana kemari. Seperti anak kecil. Sasuke hanya semakin terkesima dan mengingat masalah yang harus diselesaikan Sakura. Pernikahannya dua minggu lagi. Jujur Sasuke tidak sanggup melepas Sakura.

"Sakura-chan." panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Un?" Sakura yang sedang memainkan keran air di belakang gedung olahraga menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak lelah?" Sasuke terkikik geli.

"Aku seperti anak kecil saja ya?" Sakura juga ikut terkikik tapi tetap memainkan keran air itu.

"Sayangnya perpustakaan dikunci, ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin kesana lagi."

"Lain kali kita akan kesana. Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung tentunya. Oke?" Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya.

"Oke." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingking kanannya pada kelingking kanan Sakura.

"Masih ingat?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Keningnya juga berkerut mencoba mengingat 'sesuatu' itu lebih jelas lagi. Kemudian bibirnya terangkat, senyumnya mengembang.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke juga tersenyum mantap. "Hatiku ada di hatimu…" sahut Sasuke bertingkah seperti pangeran negeri dongeng di depan tuan putrinya.

"Emm… Hatimu ada di hatiku…" jawab Sakura.

"Kyuubi dan Tuan putri Hinata!" Sasuke dan Sakura berkata bersamaan. Kejadian yang terulang kembali seperti saat mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Err, janji persahabatan kita." Sakura tersenyum mengingat-ingat kenangan indah mereka.

"Persahabatan, ya?…" kata-kata Sasuke agak tercekat.

"Tidak lagi sejak kau menemuiku di Iwagakure tujuh tahun yang lalu." Sakura melepas kelingkingnya yang masih berkaitan dengan kelingking Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke merenyit.

"Sejak itu aku tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tapi…" sejenak Sakura diam. "…aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu selamanya."

"Sebagai?" Sasuke mulai mengerti apa yang Sakura bicarakan.

"Seperti Kyuubi dan tuan putri Hinata." jawab Sakura mantap.

"Maksudmu? Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke terkikik, dia sedang bercanda dan sedang menggoda Sakura.

"Huh, ya sudah dua minggu lagi kau akan melihatku bersama pria blonde itu. Jadi jangan menyesal." Sakura mendengus sambil merucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar anak kecil. Begitu saja ngambek. Aku juga. Aku mengerti maksudmu, Sakura-chan. Aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu sampai kau tua, sampai kau berambut putih, sampai kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu, aku akan berada di sampingmu. Seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi untuk tuan putri Hinata." Sasuke memeluk Sakura sekali lagi. Sakura juga tidak menolak. Pelukan Sasuke yang hangat dan nyaman. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa melupakan lelaki yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya itu.

Keduanya sama-sama melepas pelukan hangat di belakang gedung olahraga yang sepi tersebut. Mata mereka beradu pandang. Kilauan emerald dan kilatan onyx bersatu.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya…"

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama memajukan wajah, keduanya memejamkan mata masing-masing. Dalam hitungan detik saja kedua bibir manusia itu menempel dan kecupan hangat terjadi di antara semilir angin musim gugur. Rambut merah muda Sakura dimainkan oleh angin, lembut mengenai pipi Sasuke berkali-kali.

Ciuman yang hangat dan cukup lama. Keduanya mulai tersadar dan berhenti. Mata mereka terbuka dan jarak wajah keduanya masih sangat dekat. Nafas yang mereka keluarkan sangat terasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

"Sudah tahu dan sering kau mengatakannya, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak sanggup melepasmu dan kehilangan dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dan akan selalu bersamamu."

"Aku ingin kau selamanya berada disampingku."

"Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

"Jangan menikah dengan Naruto-san!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sakura terbelalak dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Namun tidak menolak dan membiarkan tubuhnya ada dalam dekapan pria raven yang dicintainya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku untuk menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku melakukannya. Aku ingin bersamamu." Sakura melepas dekapan erat Sasuke dan menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Akan aku ajari." jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya…" tiba-tiba suara berat terdengar dari balik tembok gedung olahraga. Sakura dan Sasuke saling beradu pandang dan menatap tembok yang menghalangi suara berat itu.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan membatalkan semuanya." sesosok wajah yang muncul di hadapan mereka berdua sontak membuat kedua mata Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak.

"Na –naruto-kun."

"Naruto-san."

"..."

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

* * *

Ya ampun terlalu panjang! () Harusnya ini kubuat langsung ending. Tapi ternyata harus nunggu satu chapter lagi. Gomen reader yang nungguin cerita ini (T_T) *emangnya ada, ya* XD

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini malah makin aneh dan terkesan bertele-tele. Tapi, terima kasih untuk review-nya *jadi semangat buat lanjutin karena ngerasa punya utang ke kalian semua yang review* (T_T)

Di balas satu-satu, tapi yang login udah sempat kubalas lewat PM kok ;)

.

**vvvv** : iya udah dewasa, terlihat aneh, ya? (o.o)

**Valkyria Sapphire** : terlihat mengarah ke happy ending tidak? (o.o)

**Roullete Cyrax Noa** : udah update ^^ semoga tidak mengecewakan (T_T)

**HarunoZuka** : maaf ya Haru-chan~~ aku terlalu lama updatenya kali ini mungkin bikin kamu jenggotan lagi. Err, pertanyaan tentang bikin akun di FFN udah kejawab belum? Kalau belum, lewat fb (Rika Priwantina) atau twitter (rikananami) atau ym (NanamiFuyumi) aja ya ^^ maaf telat banget (T_T) ini updatenya, semoga tidak mengecewakan (T_T)

**4ntk4-ch4n** : ini lanjutannya, maaf terlalu lama, semoga tidak mengecewakan (T_T)

**dani-reita** : maaf kalo kurang nyambung, kelamaan ga dilirik jadi lupa alurnya, cerita ini memang geje dari awalnya XD maaf ya ^^ terima kasih masukannya~~ terima kasih juga fave-nya ^^

**Uchihakagamie** : hallo juga ^^ saya bukan senpai, saya kouhai banget disini (=_=) terima kasih banyak ^^ semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, hehehe tenang aja, aku ga bisa bikin sasuke sedih karna cinta XD

**andre** : lah? Kan ga ada lanjutannya ^^ udah mentok sampe situ aja. Emang ceritanya agak ngegantung ya 5 centimeters per second (o.o)

.

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

- Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

- 5 Centimeters Per Second ©Makoto Shinkai

.

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, BASA-BASI, TYPO(S)

.

**One More Chance**

~Chapter7 : One More Chance~

* * *

[_Naruto POV_]

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukannya…" suaraku berat, nafasku tercekat, pemandangan di depanku ini begitu cepat dan menyakitkan, hatiku tertusuk perlahan.

Aku bergerak satu langkah, "Sakura-chan, aku akan membatalkan semuanya." sahutku di depan dua orang yang membunuhku pelan-pelan sejak tadi.

"Na –naruto-kun."

"Naruto-san."

Dua suara yang menjadi satu. Hatiku semakin sakit, mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku tid –tidak bermaks…" suaranya gugup.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-chan. Ini belum terlambat, kita –err aku akan membatalkannya besok. Kau tidak menyakitiku, ya, mungkin hanya sedikit. Dan untukmu, Sasuke-san, senang bisa mengenalmu, kurasa kita memang akan menjadi 'sahabat', tolong jaga Sakura-chan dengan baik ya. Aku yakin kau lebih memahaminya." aku tersenyum sekilas dan bergerak untuk meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan penglihatan menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku.

Hening. Aku pergi dalam hening. Sakura-chan tidak mengejarku atau menahanku, cih memangnya aku ini siapanya, hah? Err aku ini calon suaminya, ya itu benar sebelum hari ini.

"Kau tidak akan bunuh diri kan, Naruto?" suara lembut itu menghampiriku. Suara yang sudah sering kudengar.

"Hinata?" dahiku merenyit. Keheranan.

"Aku khawatir pada Sakura, makanya aku kembali kesini, aku belum berangkat ke Iwagakure. Ternyata benar, disini ada kekacauan." Hinata melihatku dengan tatapan simpati.

"Kau juga melihatnya?" aku melirik ke belakang gedung olahraga. Kini aku dan Hinata berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah dasar ini.

"Ya, makanya kubilang ada kekacauan. Kau tidak rela kan, Naruto?" Hinata menatapku seakan menyelidik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Bahkan aku tidak percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi. Aku pikir aku sedang terlelap tidur dan besok pagi Sakura-chan akan membawakanku secangkir teh ke kamar tidurku sambil mengucapkan '_Ohayou_'." bicaraku mulai tak beraturan.

"Kau bermimpi, bodoh." Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Temani aku ya, Hinata. Kau mungkin sudah memahamiku, kau temanku sejak kecil. Bahkan kita lahir di rumah sakit yang sama. Mau kan?" aku menatap Hinata, mataku penuh pengharapan.

"Baiklah, temanku. Aku juga khawatir kau akan bunuh diri. Ayo." Hinata berjalan di depanku. Dia menyihirku untuk mengikutinya. Semoga aku bisa melupakan hari ini. Semoga saja.

.

(o^-^o)

.

[_Normal POV_]

Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya isakan Sakura yang terdengar. Setelah Naruto pergi, Sakura tidak sanggup menahan atau mengejarnya karena Sakura percaya hatinya dan percaya Sasuke. Menyakiti seorang saja sudah cukup membuatnya gila, bagaimana jika Sasuke ikut tersakiti? Mungkin Sakura memilih terjun saja dari Monumen Hokage –monumen patung wajah presiden yang pernah menjabat di Konoha.

"Apakah kau menyesal, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke mengusap pipi merona Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Isakannya masih terdengar. "Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku menyakiti orang lain. Aku janji, hiks… hiks…" Sakura terisak.

"Aku akan membantumu." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Temani aku pulang ke Iwagakure. Aku ingin bicara pada orang tuaku dan orang tua Naruto-kun. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin mereka semua akan heran dan sedikit kecewa, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku menutupinya lebih lama. Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto-kun akan memberitahu keluarganya di Iwagakure atau tidak. Aku tetap akan bicara." Sakura masih dalam pelukan Sasuke dan masih mengelurkan air matanya.

"Kau yakin Naruto-san akan benar-benar membatalkan pernikahan kalian?" Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam-dalam mata emerald yang berair itu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin. Aku ingin bersamamu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya bicarakan baik-baik dengan Naruto-san dulu. Aku juga belum minta maaf. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Besok saja kita bicarakan. Aku lapar, Sasuke-kun."

"Dasar _barbar_, dulu kau yang menghabiskan onigiri tomat kesukaanku." Sasuke terkikik. Dia berusaha membuat keadaan normal kembali.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, sekarang aku bisa membuatkanmu onigiri tomat sebanyak yang kau mau." Sakura mendelik, sinar matanya berkilat menantang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Artinya kau harus tinggal bersamaku." senyum lembut terlihat dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kau melamarku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memintamu tinggal bersamaku."

"Tanpa ikatan?"

"Tidak salah, kan?"

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja kau akan di bunuh oleh ayahku."

"Kau tinggal dengan Naruto-san dan Naruto-san tidak dibunuh oleh ayahmu, kan?"

"Dasar benar-benar bodoh. Karena Naruto-kun akan menikahiku."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menikahimu. Jadi, kau harus tinggal bersamaku, Sakura-chan." Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura, tergambar seperti seorang pangeran melamar seorang putri raja.

"Kau harus ke Iwagakure dan minta izin pada ayah dan ibuku." Sakura mengedip sambil tersenyum.

"Akan ku lakukan. Lalu apa lagi?" Sasuke tetap serius.

"Tidak ada. Tapi kita tidak menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, kan?"Sakura sedikit berfikir.

"Tentu saja tidak. Keluargamu tentu tidak akan setuju begitu saja. Dan juga apa kata teman-temanmu saat mendapatkan dua undangan pernikahan darimu? Dan dengan berbeda pria? Kau tinggal denganku, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun sebelum kita menikah," Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam.

"…aku tahu ketakutan itu, sayang." lanjut Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sampai kapanpun, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memeluk Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya. Ayo pergi makan. Katanya kau lapar. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau senja sudah tiba, lihat kesana." Sasuke melepas pelukan Sakura dan memeluk bahu gadis merah muda itu, tangannya menunjuk ke arah barat.

"Indah. Dari sini kelihatan sangat indah!" mata Sakura berkilat dan berubah warna menjadi orange keemasan.

"Kita hitung ya, aku mulai dari tiga…" Sasuke membuka suara sambil tetap memeluk bahu Sakura, dirinya dan Sakura menghadap ke arah barat, tempat matahari berpulang.

"Dua…" lanjut Sakura yang masih takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Pohon sakura tanpa daun sehelaipun di belakang gedung olahraga menjadi _setting_ pemandangan matahari terbenam yang di saksikan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Satu…" sahut mereka bersamaan dan seketika sekeliling mereka menjadi gelap.

"Sudah malam, hari yang melelahkan tapi aku senang kau berada di sampingku." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang juga kebetulan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Makan."

"Dasar barbar."

"Aku lapar sekali."

"Ayo cepat, sebelum aku harus menggendongmu karena kau pingsan kelaparan." Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Mereka bergandengan tangan. Keluar dari gerbang sekolah dasar yang masih sedikit terbuka. Senyum di bibir masing-masing terkembang. Musim gugur yang hampir usai, hawa dingin yang mulai terasa di malam hari. Keduanya merapatkan diri dan berjalan berdampingan. Seakan seluruh beban dan masalah hari ini sudah selesai.

.

(o^-^o)

.

**Kedai Ramen Ichiraku**

"Lagi! Aku belum puas!" Naruto mengacungkan sumpit di tangan kanannya.

"Suku apa sih kau ini sebenarnya? Lihat mulutmu masih penuh dengan mie!" Hinata mendelik ke arah Naruto yang semakin membabi buta.

"Aku lapar, Hinata!" Naruto tidak peduli.

"Ya terserah kau saja. Kalau nanti malam kau sakit perut, aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku ke toilet." Hinata memilih pergi meninggalkan Naruto sebentar.

Hinata berjalan keluar kedai yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Bukan untuk ke toilet, Hinata hanya tidak tahan, perasaannya sangat aneh, seakan-akan kenangan masa lalunya kembali lagi. Kenangan yang sudah terhapus sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

'_Naruto-kun, aku sudah lama melupakanmu_.'

"Hinata!" suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata di tepi jalan. "Kau masih disini?" Sakura keheranan. Dia ingat tadi pagi dia sudah benar-benar mengantarkan Hinata ke stasiun. Walaupun tidak melihat Hinata benar-benar naik kereta ke Iwagakure.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku kembali. Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Hinata melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Ya beginilah. Kau tahu dimana Naruto-kun?" Sakura mulai resah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bersamaku sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah dasar itu." jawab Hinata.

"Kau melihatnya juga?" Sakura mulai terbelalak.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Kupikir Naruto akan bunuh diri, ternyata dia memintaku menemaninya, dia sedang makan disana. Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura." Hinata menunjuk kedai ramen Ichiraku tempat Naruto membabi buta dengan mangkuk ramennya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Malam ini aku tidak pulang ke apartemen Naruto-kun. Aku bersama Sasuke-kun, jadi jangan khawatir ya Hinata." Sakura menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Tanda bahwa dirinya memang akan baik-baik saja.

"Lalu? Selanjutnya bagaimana Sakura?" Hinata terlihat resah juga.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke apartemen Naruto-kun dan bicara dengannya. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara yang baik-baik, setelah itu aku dan Sasuke-kun akan ke Iwagakure, memberitahu keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto-kun. Kalau Naruto-kun mau ikut, itu lebih baik." jawab Sakura tanpa jeda. Dia sudah memantapkan keputusannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Naruto. Hati-hati ya, Sakura. Dan kau Sasuke-san, tolong jaga sahabatku ya. Aku yakin kau sangat memahaminya. Aku pergi dulu." Hinata menatap mata Sasuke, tatapannya penuh harap.

"Sahabatmu tidak akan terluka, Hinata-san." Sasuke tersenyum yakin kepada Hinata.

"Hati-hati Hinata, sampai bertemu besok." Sakura memeluk Hinata. Kemudian keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

.

(o^-^o)

.

Hari minggu yang begitu suram untuk Naruto. Hari ini dia tidak pergi ke kantor karena memang hari libur. Setelah bangun tadi pagi dengan perut yang bergejolak dan segera berlari menuju toilet di kamarnya. Mungkin pengaruh ramen yang di lahapnya semalam.

"Sudah kubilang kau tetap saja bandel. Itu sih salahmu." Hinata menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangku, sih?" Naruto menerima cangkir dari Hinata dan menyesap tehnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, bodoh." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

'_Ini seperti dulu, saat kita masih sekolah dasar._'

'_Apa-apaan sih Hinata, kau sudah gila._'

'_Ya, aku lebih gila lagi karena bicara seorang diri_.'

"Ya sudahlah. Hari ini kau mau kemana? Ah ada apa dengan pertanyaanku? Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan Sakura-chan untuk menikah denganku. Ah pikiran apalagi ini. Aku sangat kacau." Naruto berkata tidak jelas dan di luar kesadarannya. Naruto mengacak rambut _blonde_-nya.

'_Ini sangat aneh, kenapa jadi aku yang menemaninya di apartemen ini? Harusnya Sakura yang ada disini. Entah kenapa, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. 'apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku? Apa hanya Sakura saja yang ingin kau nikahi?'_'

'_Lupakan, lupakan, itu hal yang konyol._'

"Dasar gila. Aku tidak kemana-mana hari ini. Kau lupa ya? Sakura akan datang kesini."

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku takut bertemu dengannya." suara Naruto terdengar lirih.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah perasaan apa dan bagaimana yang timbul sejak kemarin pada dirinya.

"Aku takut Sakura-chan benar-benar membatalkannya. Aku takut Sakura-chan pergi." Naruto mengacak rambut _blonde_-nya –lagi.

Hinata tidak bergeming. Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi. Seseorang di luar sana menunggu. Hinata bergerak untuk membuka pintu.

"Hinata, aku takut." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata.

"Ini kenyataan, kau harus menghadapinya. Kau sudah dewasa, Naruto." Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan sangat lembut dan berharap pria _blonde_ yang menjadi teman sejak kecilnya itu tenang.

Naruto hanya diam. Tubuhnya kaku dan perasaannya cemas. Lengan Hinata terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku pulang…" suara Sakura menggema di apartemen minimalis itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun." Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Tidak perlu. Bagaimana hubungan dan rencana kita?" Naruto menatap _emerald_ Sakura penuh harap.

"Aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana kita. Maafkan aku." Sakura berkata tanpa jeda. Sakura sudah yakin, sudah benar-benar yakin.

"Aku juga, aku minta maaf Naruto-san. Aku datang dan mengenalmu tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu atau membuat hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan hancur. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bertemu dengan Sakura-chan dalam situasi yang sulit seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, untuk segalanya." Sasuke membungkuk di hadapan Naruto yang kini lunglai.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bicarakan di Iwagakure." dengan wajah yang benar-benar datar Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan meraih mantelnya.

Hening. Apartemen Naruto begitu hening.

"Ayolah. Kenapa diam saja? Lebih cepat, lebih baik, bukan? Sakura-chan, mau berkemas sekarang atau tidak?" pandangan mata Naruto kosong. Semua pasti menyadari hal itu.

"Sepulang dari Iwagakure saja." jawab Sakura singkat. Dia menyadari Naruto sudah benar-benar hampir gila.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat. Sasuke, Hinata, kalian mau ikut?" pandangan Naruto masih sama. Lurus ke depan tanpa terisi –kosong.

"Ya."

"Hn."

Dengan suasana yang tegang mereka berempat keluar dari apartemen dan menuju stasiun Konoha.

.

(o^-^o)

.

**KEDIAMAN HARUNO. IWAGAKURE**

**15:05**

"Beruntung jantung ibumu sedang tidak lemah." pria berambut merah itu duduk memimpin pembicaraan keluarga yang mendadak di ruang tamu, ayah Sakura –Morisawa Haruno.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Sakura?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut yang sama dengan Sakura, nada bicaranya lembut namun agak parau, ibu Sakura –Kumiko Haruno.

"Aku yakin. Maafkan aku, ayah. Maafkan aku, ibu." Sakura membungkuk.

"Lalu siapa pria ini?" Morisawa melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha, cinta pertamaku, aku mengenalnya sejak sekolah dasar, saat kita tinggal di Konoha. Dia juga pernah ke Iwagakure menemuiku saat kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Aku mohon, terimalah Sasuke-kun, ayah." Sakura membungkuk lagi.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bekerja di Kepolisian Konoha. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk menggagalkan rencana pernikahan Naruto-san dan Sakura-chan. Hanya saja ini kebetulan yang tidak tepat. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku ingin hidup bersama Sakura-chan dan aku berjanji akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi." Sasuke membungkuk tanda hormat kepada Morisawa.

"Sangat aneh. Aku baru mengalami hal seperti ini," Morisawa menggeleng-geleng kebingungan.

"…lalu, Naruto, bagaimana denganmu?" Morisawa melirik Naruto yang sudah menjelma menjadi mayat hidup.

"Aku terima apapun keputusan Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sulit. Aku bisa memahaminya, aku bisa mengerti dirinya. Sekedar membatalkan gedung, menyebarkan pembatalan undangan, atau membatalkan gaun pernikahan itu bukan hal yang sulit. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Naruto mencoba bersikap dewasa di depan orang tua Sakura. Dia tidak ingin keributan kecil terjadi disini. Da juga tidak ingin keluarganya da keluarga Sakura renggang.

'_Membatalkan semuanya memang bukan hal yang sulit, tapi membatalkan perasaanku yang terlanjur mencintai Sakura sangatlah sulit, mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Ya, sangat lama._'

"Atas nama keluarga Haruno, aku meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa jadi seperti ini." Morisawa membungkuk tanda maaf untuk Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, _tou-san_. Aku memakluminya." Naruto balas membungkuk.

.

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE. IWAGAKURE**

**18:55**

Suasana tidak terlalu tegang. Pria berambut _blonde_ dan wanita berambut merah itu hanya sedikit terkejut, ayah dan ibu Naruto –Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

"Ayah, ibu, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakiti Naruto-kun atau mempermainkan keluarga Namikaze." Sakura membungkuk di depan Minato dan Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Dulu aku juga pernah muda dan memahami bagaimana perasaanmu. Hanya saja, semoga hubungan kau dan Naruto tidak renggang. Begitupun antara keluarga Haruno dan Namikaze." Kushina membelai rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, _kaa-san_." Sakura terisak sambil memeluk Kushina.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Begini lebih baik, terbuka dan diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Kau perempuan yang hebat, Sakura. Pantas Naruto memilihmu." Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, _tou-san_, tapi maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi pendamping Naruto-kun." Sakura membungkuk –lagi.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura." Minato masih tersenyum.

Naruto terlihat masih lunglai. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya, kecuali dirinya. Naruto merasa sangat terpukul dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang sudah menimpanya.

"Naruto-kun, aku minta maaf sekali lagi." Sakura membungkuk di depan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti Sakura-chan." dipaksakan seulas senyum untuk Sakura. Didalam hatinya Naruto tersenyum pahit.

'_Tidak boleh dan aku belum rela melepasmu, Sakura-chan. Itu sebenarnya arti gelenganku._' batin Naruto.

.

(o^-^o)

.

**Tiga Bulan Kemudian…**

"Sakura-chan! Kau akan memakai gaun yang mana nanti? Ada merah muda dan putih tulang, kau suka yang mana?" Temari menggandeng lengan kanan Sakura melihat gaun pernikahan di sebuah butik Konoha.

"Sakura-chan! Kau mau memakai tiara yang mana? Yang ini turun temurun warisan dari keluarga Uchiha, dan yang ini dibelikan khusus oleh Sasuke. Yang mana, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto –ibu Sasuke ikut-ikut menggandeng lengan kiri Sakura memasuki butik sambil membawa kotak berisi tiara yang akan Sakura pakai di pernikahan nanti.

Sakura hanya terheran-heran melihat calon kakak ipar dan mertuanya yang sibuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk pesta pernikahannya minggu depan. Tentu saja pernikahannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Lihatlah, seperti biasa ibu selalu heboh sendiri." Itachi berdiri di kejauhan memperhatikan tiga wanita yang benar-benar sibuk itu.

"Dan istrimu juga ikut-ikutan sibuknya seperti ibu." Sasuke menyahut dan berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Sudah kubilang, Temari itu mirip ibu, sikapnya dan sifatnya seperti diturunkan ibu. Makanya…."

Sasuke memotong, "…kau memilihnya sebagai istri. Itu kan? Sudah bosan aku mendengarnya." Sasuke menguap.

Itachi tertawa, "Lalu, mengapa kau memilih Sakura. Kupikir gadis itu terlalu sempurna untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan dia memahamiku." mata Sasuke fokus melihat Sakura yang sedang di 'siksa' oleh ibu dan kakak iparnya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sebelum kau mengajaknya ke rumah ayah dan ibu tiga bulan yang lalu. Ya, aku tidak akan salah, aku pernah melihatnya." Itachi menerawang.

"Dimana?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Di pernikahan Ino, bersama laki-laki, tapi bukan dirimu." jawab Itachi yakin.

"Kau benar." Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat Naruto. Dia sudah mengirimkan email untuk Naruto, berharap Naruto akan datang ke pesta pernikahannya minggu depan.

.

(o^-^o)

.

Sasuke dan Sakura sengaja memilih pernikahan pada musim dingin. Entah mengapa mereka ingin menikah seperti dongeng masa kecil mereka 'Bijuu' yang menceritakan Putri Hinata menikah dengan Kyuubi pada musim dingin. Pernikahan dengan butir-butir putih yang berjatuhan.

"Kau Putri Hinata, aku Kyuubi." kata Sasuke yang duduk di teras belakang kediaman Uchiha, Sakura ada di sampingnya.

"Benar, kita terlihat seperti anak-anak saja." Sakura tertawa.

"Oh ya, Hinata kan nama sahabatmu, Sakura-chan."

"Ya memang, kau baru sadar?"

"Tidak juga. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku kaget, nama yang tidak asing."

"Aku juga begitu, pertama kali aku pindah ke Iwagakure aku benar-benar kaget. Hinata itu jadi nyata. Dan kau tahu? Hinata itu memang mirip Putri Hinata, ya? Kau juga pernah lihat animasi Putri Hinata, kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya pernah dan memang mirip. Makanya aku kaget. Imajinasi kita yang gila, Sakura-chan." Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura.

"Besok kita menikah." Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke-kun akan menjadi suamiku."

"Lalu?"

"Kita akan hidup bersama."

"Selamanya… kau tidak menyesal memilihku kan, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Tidak sama sekali. Bahagiakan aku ya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tidak diminta pun aku akan membahagiakanmu, selalu, selalu, dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku bisa menjadi apapun untukmu, Sakura-chan." Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sudah tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

(o^-^o)

.

Denting lonceng gereja masih terngiang di telinga Sakura. Janji setia yang Sasuke ucapkan juga masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang bisa diungkapkan Sakura saat ini, dia hanya tersenyum dan berucap kata syukur.

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat."

"Kau bahagia?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya dalam _emeral_d ini." Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga bahagia. Sangat sangat sangat bahagia." Sasuke menuntun Sakura menuju gedung pernikahan, Konoha Hall.

"SAKURAAAAA!" suara teriakan dari luar Konoha Hall.

"Hinata?" Sakura terbelalak.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membantumu menyiapkan segalanya, maafkan juga karena aku baru datang sekarang dan tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu di gereja, dan juga maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membujuk Naruto untuk datang. Dia sudah pergi ke Otogakure." Hinata berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Tentu saja seketika semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan." akhir kata dari Hinata.

"Bernafaslah, Hinata. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, dan semuanya berhasil. Aku menikah hari ini." Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata.

"Tentang Naruto, maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Dia hanya menitipkan ini untukmu dan Sasuke." Hinata menyodorkan amplop putih pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia memang sibuk. Terima kasih, Hinata." Sakura menerima amplop putih tersebut dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

"Nanti kita baca. Terima kasih banyak, Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum.

'_Tidak masalah, semoga Naruto-kun bahagia walaupun bukan bersamaku._' batin Sakura.

Pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura di Konoha Hall berlangsung meriah, dekorasi ruangan yang putih menyeluruh, ada boneka salju dan salju buatan yang turun di podium tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menyambut tamu. Para keluarga, sahabat dekat, teman, dan kerabat seluruhnya datang.

Hari yang menyenangkan. Hari yang bahagia. Itulah yang Sasuke dan Sakura rasakan. Bertemu teman-teman lama. Rasanya sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan. Di tengah musim dingin bulan Januari tiba-tiba salju benar-benar turun di luar Konoha Hall, sangat cantik.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Keduanya tersenyum dan membiarkan bibir mereka bertemu. Ciuman yang hangat di tengah hujan salju. Di hari pernikahan mereka.

.

(o^-^o)

.

**Komentar beberapa keluarga dan teman yang datang,**

**Itachi Uchiha**

Hei Ototou-chan! Kau sudah menikah sekarang. Jaga istrimu baik-baik dan bahagiakan dia seperti aku membahagiakan Temari. Dan untuk Sakura-chan, jagalah adikku yang manja ini ya. Kalian sangat cocok, aku yakin. Aku titip dia, kalau dia malas mandi, siram saja kepalanya dengan kuah ramen. Pasti dia akan segera pergi ke kamar mandi, hahaha.

.

**Temari Uchiha**

Sasuke dan Sakura-chan, kalian pasti hidup bahagia. Dan Sakura-chan, Tuhan memang sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke sejak sekolah dasar. Oh ya, kau harus percaya apa kataku, bahwa seluruh pria Uchiha memang setia!

.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Sahabatkuuuuuu! Kau sekarang sudah menikah dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan menyusulmu. Tapi seperti aku sudah menemukan calon pendamping hidupku. Ah! Berbahagialah Sakura! Dan kau, Sasuke Uchiha, jagalah sahabatku yang sedikit manja itu. Dan kau harus ingat, Sakura adalah barbar!

.

**Ino Nara**

Kau menepati janjimu, Uchiha. Dan kau menjawab tantanganku. Senang sekali melihatmu berdampingan bersama orang yang kau inginkan sejak sekolah menengah. Sakura-san, kau hebat, kau satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam otak pria berkepala raven itu –Sasuke.

.

**Karin**

Hei akhirnya aku bisa melepasmu, Sasuke. Dan aku akan menikah dengan seseorang, rambutnya sewarna denganku lho. Aku pasti mengundangmu! Dan hei Sakura-san, kau benar-benar gadis luar biasa, karena hanya dirimu yang Sasuke inginkan sejak sekolah menengah.

.

**Sai**

Kau menikah. Ino juga sudah menikah. Lalu aku kapan? Ah! Berbahagialah Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalian itu memang cocok!

.

**Ten-ten**

Hei teman sekolah dasarku, akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Jangan-jangan sejak sekolah dasar itu kalian memang berpacaran, ayolah mengaku saja.

.

**Shikamaru Nara**

Akhirnya kau menyusulku, playboy. Dan akhirnya kalian memang berjodoh sejak sekolah dasar. Berbahagialah Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

**Fugaku Uchiha**

Untuk Sasuke, jangan kecewakan wanita yang sudah begitu baik mencintaimu. Dan untuk Sakura, jangan sungkan untuk membunuh Sasuke jika dia mengecewakanmu.

.

**Mikoto Uchiha**

Sakura-chan, ibu titip Sasuke padamu, dia anak yang kemauannya agak aneh, jadi jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba dia minta dibelikan es krim tomat. Dan kau Sasuke, ibu tidak mau memanjakanmu lagi karena kau sudah mempunyai istri, bahagiakanlah Sakura-chan, dia gadis yang sangat menarik dan baik hati. Kalian berdua mendapatkan sebuah rumah di _Uchiha Mansion Konohagakure_. Terserah mau di pakai atau tidak. Kalian harus hidup rukun, ya.

.

**Morisawa Haruno**

Ayah sempat heran tentang rencana hidupmu, Sakura. Tapi akhirnya ayah mengerti dan Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang biasa. Pantas kau memilihnya, dia lelaki yang menarik. Dan Sasuke, ayah titip Sakura padamu, bahagiakan dia ya.

.

**Kumiko Haruno**

Ibu senang kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu, ibu mengerti saat itu kau benar-benar hampir gila, tapi kau memang anak ibu, Sakura-chan. Kau anak ibu yang kuat dan akhirnya sekarang kau menikah, jangan lupa buatlah masakan untuk Sasuke setiap hari. Dan Sasuke, bawalah Sakura jika itu keputusan kalian dan jika ingin tinggal di Iwagakure, ibu sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian. Kalian harus rukun sampai kapanpun.

.

**Minato Namikaze**

Berbahagialah Sakura dan Sasuke. Ini sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan. Sakura, kau memang tidak menjadi menantuku, tapi kau sudah aku anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

.

**Kushina Namikaze**

Sakura-chan, maafkan Naruto yang pergi duluan sebelum menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu. Kau pasti mengerti dan memahami Naruto, kan? Dia butuh waktu yang lama untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin. Ibu harap kau bahagia bersama Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, kau pantas mendapatkan Sakura-chan. Hidup rukun dan saling percaya.

.

**Naruto Namikaze**

Suratku ini untuk kalian berdua, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

Kalian memang sudah di jodohkan Tuhan. Aku tidak akan seterusnya kecewa, sedikit demi sedikit aku akan merelakanmu, Sakura-chan. Dan kau tahu? Hinata itu menyukaiku sejak sekolah dasar dan dia masih menyimpan perasaan itu sampai sekarang. Mungkin aku dan dirimu memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, haha.

Dan Sasuke-san. Aku senang kita bertemu dan sampai sekarang kita masih menjadi sahabat, bukan? Bahagiakan Sakura-chan dan jagalah dia sampai kapanpun, tidak peduli kau mampu atau tidak, kau harus menjaganya. Aku melepaskannya padamu karena aku percaya kau mampu melindunginya. Kuharap tebakanku itu benar, Sasuke-san.

Dan yang terakhir, setelah aku pulang dari Otogakure. Aku akan mengundang kalian berdua. Kalian harus datang.

.

.

**~END~**

.

* * *

akhirnya ending juga. tamaaaaat! *_* semoga endingnya di terima ya m(_ _)m habisnya bingung mau diselesain kaya gimana, ini udah termasuk happy ending belum? O_O

Hinata disini OOC banget ya. semuanya juga OOC, hahaha. OC ayah ibu Sakura aneh ga? semoga aja engga, hahaha #plak (^^) **ada sekuelnya kok nanti** *_* semoga aja ga lama-lama ya publishnya (^o^)/ oh ya maaf banget buat NaruLover, pasti ga terima Naruto di giniin, tenang aja kok, Naruto ga akan disakitin (^^)

dan nggak lupa, makasih buat yang udah fave dan review (o^^o)~ ini balasan review-nya:

.

**HarunoZuka** : maaf ya haru-chan sampe jenggotan lagi. Tenang aja kok, Naruto pasti dapet yang lebih baik err maksudnya dapet jodohnya (^^) ini udah ending, tapi ga memuaskan ya? TT_TT

**Uchiha Eky-chan** : terima kasih fave-nya (^^) udah update dan udah ending.

**vvvv** : hehehe iya sengaja kan aku buat semua karakter OOC, kalo Sasuke ga cocok jadi ramah, aku minta maaf ya, aku SasuLover jujur ga terima kalo Sasuke jadi ramah :p :p :p

**4ntk4-ch4n** : begini kelanjutannya (^^) iya udah ending. kalo endingnya aneh maaf ya (^^)

**Kazuki Namikaze** : terima kasih fave-nya (^^) ini udah ending. maaf kalo endingnya aneh ya (^^)

**Mokochange** : hehe liat aja Moko-chan, bagus banget lho animenya *promosi* (^^)

**Dani Reita Tetsuya** : douita (^^) arigatou juga buat review-nya. itu udah aku jelasin kalo Hinata suka Naruto, kelanjutan kisah mereka ada di sekuel, tunggu ya (^^)/

**yui uzumaki** : hehe sakura ga jahat, ini semua cuma takdir (^^)

.

Happy Reading! (^_^)

Untuk kritik dan saran, dan mungkin juga flame, DOUZOOOOO~ \(^O^)/


End file.
